Plantado en el altar
by bellezarob
Summary: Lo habían dejado plantado en el altar, y eso era algo que nadie podía hacerle a Edward Cullen sin esperar venganza. Ese era el motivo por el que había vuelto dos años después...
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí estoy con una nueva adaptación, espero que les guste.**

**La historia no me pertenece ni los personajes tampoco.**

**Algunos de los personajes pertenecen a la señora S.M.**

**Al final de la historia pondré el título y el nombre de la autora.**

**Plantado en el Altar**

Prólogo

Lo habían dejado plantado en el altar, y eso era algo que nadie podía hacerle a Edward Cullen sin esperar venganza. Ese era el motivo por el que había vuelto dos años después.

Necesitaba descubrir por qué lo había abandonado Bella Swan, porque estaba convencido de que el amor que había habido entre ellos todavía existía y había decidido demostrarlo. La venganza de Edward consistía en hacer que Bella fuera con él hasta el altar, quisiera o no.

**Aquí el prólogo, si les gusta espero sus comentarios diciéndomelo.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente**

**Bellezarob.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Plantado en el altar.**

Capítulo 1

El cálido sol de junio entraba por la ventana, alejando los restos de una fría y triste primavera. En el cercano Kenelm Park el alegre ladrido de un perro se elevaba sobre el continuo murmullo del tráfico londinense.

Desde el segundo piso, Bella vio a través de los arboles una pelota roja y brillante. Sonrió y volvió la vista al catálogo. Un momento después sonó el teléfono, y alargó su esbelta mano para agarrar el auricular.

-¿Diga?

-Señorita Donovan – se oyó la voz de Leah-, aquí hay un caballero que pregunta si tenemos cuadros de Charlie y Renne Swan. Le he dicho que no, pero insiste en saber si podríamos adquirir alguno.

Durante los últimos diez años el trabajo de los Swan había estado muy requerido, y Bella estaba acostumbrada a que sus padres fueran conocidos en todo el mundo.

-Bajaré enseguida –dijo ella.

Leah Clearwater una hermosa mujer viuda de cuarenta años, se ocupaba de las ventas de la Black Gallery, mientras que Bella se encargaba de solucionar los pedidos a las búsquedas.

Se cercioró de que el recogido de su pelo castaño seguía intacto, y, tras ponerse las gruesas gafas que le hacían aparentar mucho más que veinticuatro años, salió de su despacho, vestida con su impecable traje gris de seda.

Se asomó al balcón que dominaba la amplia galería, y bajo la luz que entraba por las claraboyas vio a un grupo de personas, posiblemente turistas, contemplando cuadros. También vio a un hombre alto, moreno y corpulento, que estaba junto al mostrador de recepción.

Mientras bella bajaba las escaleras, al pie de las cuales colgaba un letrero con la palabra «Privado», él se dio la vuelta y la miró.

Edward.

No había duda. Aquel rostro enjuto y tenso, los hombros anchos, la mata de pelo cobrizo, el aspecto de fuerza y a la vez de elegancia… aunque estaba muy lejos para ver el color de sus ojos, ella sabía muy bien que eran de un bonito color verde esmeralda.

Bella se paró y se agarró a la barandilla, casi sin respiración. Desde que volvió a Londres desde Nueva York, había temido volver a verlo, a pesar de que llevaba seis meses intentando comenzar una nueva vida.

El corazón le latía desbocadamente, pero gracias a un aumento de la adrenalina consiguió darse la vuelta y correr a su despacho.

Se dejó caer en un sillón, rezando por que no la hubiese reconocido. Porque de haber sido así… Edward no era el tipo de hombre a quien pudiera despedirse tranquilamente.

«Nunca te dejare marchar», le había dicho una vez, pero a pesar de todo lo que compartieron ella lo dejó. Incapaz de soportar su crueldad, y temerosa del daño que la relación le pudiera causar a su familia, lo abandonó sin darle explicaciones.

Y estaba claro que él no podría perdonarla por eso.

Pero si no la había reconocido, tal vez hubiera escapatoria. Esperando que Jacob hubiera vuelto de una reunión, lo llamó a su despacho.

No recibió respuesta, y lo llamó entonces a la sala de exposiciones y luego a la cámara acorazada.

-¿Sí, diga? –respondió finalmente.

-Siento molestarte –le dijo Bella, respirando con alivio-, pero, ¿podrías sacar tiempo para ver a un posible cliente que esta esperado?

-¿Qué quiere? –preguntó Jacob con su tono habitual, seco y directo.

-Quiere saber si podemos conseguir cuadros de los Swan.

-¿No puedes tratar tú con él? –Jacob parecía sorprendido.

-Es alguien que… a quien conocí una vez, y preferiría no volver a encontrármelo.

-Muy bien –dijo Jacob, siendo un hombre enamorado, había captado el mensaje-. Déjamelo a mí.

¿Por qué tendría que haber escogido Edward esa galería de arte? Bella había estado viviendo en el anonimato desde que volvió a Londres, y nadie, ni siquiera sus padres, sabían cuál era su paradero.

Necesitaba un trabajo desesperadamente, y una agencia de empleo la envió a Black Gallery, donde la entrevistó el propio Jacob, Bella le hablo de sus estudios como gerente y administradora de obras artísticas, pero apenas le dio detalles sobre su estancia en los Estados Unidos.

Después de observarla con detenimiento, Jacob le ofreció un puesto como ayudante suya, y cuando al cabo de un ano, le sugirió que fuera ella el contacto con los Swan, Bella se vio obligada a contarle parte de la verdad.

-Bella, querida –había protestado él-, siendo hija suya…

-No quiero que sepan dónde estoy.

-Pero no estarán preocupados por ti, ¿verdad?

-No, seguro que no. Nunca hemos sido una verdadera familia. Han pintado desde que eran unos críos. Su vida es el arte. Tal vez por eso estén juntos. Después de casarse vivieron en Greenwich Village durante varios años, antes de establecerse en Inglaterra. Cuando yo nací ya andaban por la treintena –hizo una pausa antes de seguir-. Fui un error. Ninguno de los dos me quería. Si mi madre no pensara en la vida como algo sagrado, seguramente habría abortado.

-¡Oh, pues claro que no! –exclamó Jacob, visiblemente alarmado.

-Los dos estaban tan concentrados en su trabajo que un bebé solo podría ocasionarles problemas. Por suerte tenían bastante dinero, por lo que la solución fue una larga serie de niñeras y un colegio de chicas. Y cuando estaba a punto de empezar la universidad se volvieron a Nueva York.

-¿Te dejaron sola?

-ya tenía dieciocho años.

-Pero, ¿no te ayudaron económicamente?

-No, yo no quería. Prefería trabajar por las noches y los fines de semana. Quería mantener mi independencia. De modo que ya ves, no creo que piensen alguna vez en mí.

-¿Estas segura?

-Estoy más que segura.

-En ese caso yo tratare con ellos personalmente.

-No les dirás nada, ¿verdad? –preguntó ella nerviosa.

-Ni una palabra. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Ella sintió una oleada de afecto hacia él. Jacob era un hombre muy agradable, que mantendría su promesa.

Hasta ese momento…

El pestillo de la puerta sonó y entró Jacob, tan elegante y conservador como siempre. A sus cuarenta y tres años seguía teniendo un aspecto juvenil, gracias en parte al abundante cabello que enmarcaba su ancha frente.

-No tienes de que asustarte –le dijo al verla tan pálida-. Se ha ido.

-¿No ha preguntado por mí? –preguntó Bella.

-¿Tendría que haberlo hecho? –Jacob arqueó una ceja y se sentó frente a ella.

-Pensé que a lo mejor me había visto y reconocido.

-No ha dicho nada al respecto –le aseguró Jacob-. Y no parecía el tipo que dude en preguntar lo que sea –viendo la expresión de calma de Bella se preguntó que habrá pasado entre ella y el extraño visitante, y si eso habría influido en el rechazo de Bella a la petición de matrimonio del propio Jacob.

-¿Qué ha dicho?-preguntó ella-. ¿Cómo ha sido?

-Sus modales eran bastante sencillos y resueltos. Me dijo que se llamaba Edward Cullen, y que le gustaría adquirir algunos de los primeros cuadros de los Swan. Le he prometido que intentaría conseguírselos con la mayor rapidez posible.

-¿Está viviendo en Inglaterra?

-Solo durante unos días, según parece. Me ha dado su dirección de Nueva York, y el número de teléfono de un hotel de Mayfair. Aun siendo un corredor de bolsa de Wall Street se interesa por el arte, y es propietario de la Masen Gallery. Pero, ¿sabes qué?

-¿Qué?

-Creo que los cuadros que quiere comprar son para su colección particular. Mencionó una pintura de Renne Swan en la que estaba especialmente interesado: _Wednesday's Child…_

Bella se quedó helada.

-Él cree que la pinto hace seis u ocho años, y que es una de las mejores. Particularmente nunca he oído hablar de ella. Ha dejado claro que el dinero no es problema, aunque, en el caso de localizarla, no creo que su actual propietario quiera venderla –el silencio de Bella le llamó la atención-. ¿Te acuerdas de ella por casualidad?

-La verdad es que sí. Posé para ese cuadro cuando tenía diecisiete años.

-¡No sabía que tu madre te había usado como modelo! –a Jacob le brillaron los ojos con interés.

-Fe solo esa vez. Iba a pasar las vacaciones de verano con una amiga del colegio, pero en el último minuto se cancelaron los planes, de modo que fui a casa. Mi madre me dijo que, ya que estaba allí, podría ayudarla. Intente posar lo mejor que pude, pero por alguna razón no le gusto el resultado, y nunca me pidió que posara de nuevo.

-¿Qué te pareció a ti el cuadro?

-No llegue a verlo –respondió Bella-. Me dijo que tenía que enmarcarlo. Cuando volví a casa la siguiente vez ya lo había vendido.

«Y ahora Edward quiere comprarlo»

Esa idea la inquietaba tanto como haberlo visto de nuevo. ¿Sabria él que el retrato era de ella?

Desde luego que lo sabía, le dijo su instinto.

-Si consigo encontrarlo, ¿Qué te parece que pase a manos de Edward Cullen? –le preguntó Jacob.

-Preferiría que no lo tuviera.

-En ese caso le diré que no he tenido suerte.

-No –respondió ella pensando en los problemas económicos que Jacob había sufrido el año anterior-, si puedes encontrarlo y él está dispuesto a pagar bien, no debes permitir que mis absurdos prejuicios interfieran en los negocios.

-Bueno, ya veremos –dijo él-. Las cosas pueden mejorar –antes de que ella pudiera preguntarle que quería decir con eso Jacob miró su reloj-. Sin casi las cuatro. Debería seguir trabajando –se puso en pie y echó hacia atrás sus anchos hombros-. Pareces un poco cansada, ¿por qué no te vas a casa?

-La verdad es que me duele un poco la cabeza –dijo ella agradecida-. ¿De verdad que no te importa si me voy?

-Hoy es lunes, por lo que Leah y yo podremos arreglárnoslas solos –le sonrió y se dirigió hacia la puerta-. Ah, por cierto, hoy volveré a casa tarde. He quedado para cenar con un cliente –a Bella le dio un vuelco el corazón. Aquella noche necesita la compañía de Jacob-. Y como hoy me tocaba cocinar a mí, te sugiero que pidas comida a domicilio.

-¿Puedo pedir comida china?

-Sí, si prometes guardarme un poco de pan de gambas.

-Eso está hecho.

-No creo que vuelva tarde, pero no me esperes levantada. Y si no te sientes bien para caminar, pide un taxi.

Viendo cómo se alejaba Bella pensó lo encantador que era Jacob. Era una excelente compañía, alto, atractivo. Sería un marido maravilloso para la mujer adecuada. Era una lástima que ella no pudiera amarlo tanto como él quería.

Unas semanas antes, mientras fregaban los platos de la cena, él le planteó el matrimonio. Ella jamás se hubiera esperado esa proposición.

-No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que añoraba la compañía hasta que llegaste tú –le había dicho él-. Desde que estas aquí… bueno, mi vida ha cambiado mucho… Sin embargo, hay algo que quiero preguntarte, pero si la respuesta es no prométeme que no afectara a nuestra amistad.

-Te lo prometo.

-Debes saber que te quiero…

-¿No crees que se deba a nuestra amistad tan cercana? –le había sugerido ella amablemente.

-Te quiero desde que te vi. Y me haría muy feliz si quisieras casarte conmigo.

Ella se había sentido tentada por un instante. Sería maravilloso tener un marido, un hogar, hijos…Pero no sería justo para Jacob. Él se merecía una mujer que lo amase apasionadamente, no una mujer que solo sintiera afecto por él.

-Lo siento –había respondido sin dudarlo-, pero no puedo.

-¿La diferencia de edad es la causa?

-No –la edad no importaba si el amor era sincero.

-Viendo lo bien que nos llevamos, esperaba que al menos considerases mi propuesta. ¿Quizás no te gusto lo suficiente?

-Me gustas y te respeto, pero…

-¿No podría bastar con eso?

-No es suficiente.

-Estoy preparado para intentarlo. Muchos matrimonios se conforman con menos.

-No, no sería justo para ti.

-Tranquila –le había dicho él al notar su preocupación-. Te prometo que no volveré a pedírtelo, pero no olvides que te quiero. Haría cualquier cosa por ti, y si alguna vez cambias de opinión, la propuesta seguirá en pie.

Era un hombre maravilloso. Un hombre entre un millón, y ella quería amarlo. Pero el amor era un sentimiento que no se podía dominar.

Ella misma había intentado dejar de amar a Edward sin conseguirlo.

Después de cerrar la ventana, recogió su bolso, bajo las escaleras y salió a la calle. Pero en vez de girar a la avenida principal y esperar el autobús o un taxi, como solía hacer cuando Jacob no la llevaba a casa, se quedó dudando.

Kenelm Park tenía un aspecto precioso con sus arriates y frondosos árboles que protegían del sol veraniego. Cruzar el parque la ayudaría a aclarar su mente y relajarse de la tensión, pensó mientras se quitaba las gafas y atravesaba las gruesas puertas de hierro.

Paso junto al quiosco vitoriano y tomo el sendero que bordeaba el lago. Caminaba con soltura, pero no dejaba de pensar en la visita de Edward. ¿Por qué quería ese cuadro?

¿Para tener una imagen de ella en la que clavar alfileres?

Al pensar en el odio que Edward podría albergar hacia ella, le temblaron tanto las rodillas que tuvo que sentarse en un banco junto a la orilla.

Tenía la esperanza de que el tiempo hubiera suavizado ese rencor, pero, ¿por qué iba a ser así, cuando ella misma seguía sintiendo lo mismo? El desconcierto, la traición, el resentimiento, la herida…

De pronto unas manos le taparon los ojos y escucho el susurro de una voz ronca al oído.

-¿Adivinas quién soy?

Pareció que el corazón se le detenía y que se quedaba sin respiración. Con la vista nublada sintió el tacto de un hombro musculoso y el calor de los rayos del sol.

Intento desprenderse de las manos y darse la vuelta. Entonces se encontró con el duro rostro de Edward, un rostro que conocía tan bien como el suyo, y que tantas veces había mirado mientras hacían el amor.

Sus obrizos y rizados cabellos estaban impecablemente cortados, y su perfilada boca seguía siendo tan bonita como siempre, al igual que sus ojos color esmeralda; unos ojos que bastaban para convertir al hombre más vulgar en un ser extraordinario. De todos modos, Edward distaba mucho de ser vulgar, y no solo por sus ojos de largas pestañas.

Suavemente le quito un mechón de la mejilla, pero ella se apartó como si la hubiera abofeteado.

-Mi querida Bella, no tienes por qué asustarte de mí.

-De modo que me viste en la galería –dijo ella casi sin voz.

-Tan solo te vi un instante, antes de que echaras a correr.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste nada a Jacob? –pregunto ella mordiéndose el labio.

-Pensaba darte una sorpresa –dijo él con voz irónica.

-¿Cómo sabias que estaba en el parque? –estaba temblando a pesar del aire cálido.

-Espere en la calle hasta que saliste, y entonces te seguí.

-¿Por qué me has seguido?

-Hace tiempo que tenemos que hablar –dijo él con una sonrisa burlona.

-Por lo que a mí respecta no hay nada que decir –dijo ella poniéndose de pie.

-No tan deprisa –la agarró por las muñecas impidiendo que se alejara.

-Suéltame –le espetó ella-. No quiero hablar contigo.

Él la sentó con firmeza, pero sin hacerle daño.

-Bueno, si no quieres hablar, hay cosas más excitantes que podemos hacer –le sonrió y bajo la vista a sus labios.

-¡No! –gritó ella aterrorizada.

-Lástima –repuso él-. Parece que han pasado siglos desde la última vez que te bese. Recuerdo lo apasionada que solía ser tu respuesta. Hacías unos ruiditos con la garganta mientras tus pezones endurecían y…

-¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo? –pregunto ella poniéndose colorada.

-Quiero saber por qué te fuiste. Por qué te marchaste sin decir una palabra… -no hablaba con su cálido tono habitual, sino con una voz fría que la hizo estremecerse-. Por qué ni siquiera me dijiste lo que iba mal.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –Bella le echó una mirada furiosa-. ¿Cómo puedes fingir no saber lo que iba mal?

-¿Qué tal si dejas tu histrionismo y me lo cuentas? –preguntó él con un suspiro.

-Ya han pasado más de dos años –dijo ella, decidida a no confesarle el alcance de sus heridas-. No sé lo que puede importar ahora… Hemos cambiado. Ya no soy la chica que conociste.

-Ciertamente has cambiado –reconoció él mirándola con detenimiento su rostro ovalado, sus ojos de color chocolate, su nariz diminuta y respingada y sus sensuales labios-. Entonces eras joven e inocente, muy bonita, casi ardorosa. Pero ahora… -se calló bruscamente, pero ella sabía muy bien lo que iba a decir. Cada mañana veía en el espejo la imagen de una mujer que había perdido su fuego. Una mujer triste y vulnerable, que no podía ni esbozar del todo una sonrisa.

-Me sorprende que no me hayas reconocido de un breve vistazo. –dijo ella tragando saliva.

-Por poco. Con ese peinado y esas gafas tu aspecto no parece el mismo. Si no hubiera sabido que iba a verte…

-De modo que sabias que estaba allí –lo interrumpió ella.

-Oh, sí, lo sabía. Lo he sabido desde hace mucho. ¿En serio creías que no iba a encontrarte?

-¿Qué te ha traído a la galería? ¿Le dijiste a Jacob que querías comprar el cuadro _Wednesday's Child_?

-En efecto.

-¿Por qué?

-Seguro que sabes por qué. ¿Crees que lo conseguiría para mí?

-No tengo ni idea.

-¿No puedes ayudarlo? –Al no recibir respuesta le brindó una sonrisa-. Aunque no creo que necesite el cuadro cuando consiga lo real –ella no se atrevió a preguntar que quería decir con eso-. A juzgar por los modales de Black he supuesto que no has hablado de… digamos… nuestra relación.

-No me gusta hablar de eso.

-¿Y cuánto tuviste que contarle para que saliera a verme él en tu lugar?

-Solo le dije que eras alguien a quien conocí una vez y que no quería verte.

-¿No te parece demasiado frio?

-Es la verdad.

-Yo hubiera dicho que me conocías demasiado bien –su rostro se cubrió con una expresión de enfado.

-Todo eso forma parte del pasado –dijo ella firmemente-. Y todo ha terminado.

-Ahí es donde te equivocas –dijo él negando con la cabeza-. Quiero que vuelvas.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero que vuelvas –repitió él.

-Yo no nun… nunca volveré contigo –gritó ella-. Lo digo en serio, Edward. No hay nada que puedas hacer para que cambie de opinión.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro –dijo él con una sonrisa que le congelo la sangre a Bella.

-Por favor, Edward…He empezado una nueva vida y quiero disfrutar viviéndola.

-Una vez me dijiste que no te gustaba vivir sola.

-Yo no vivo sola.

-Aclaremos esto; ¿simplemente compartes casa?

-No –mintió ella. Si le hacía creer que tenía una relación seria, tal vez la dejara en paz.

-¿Con quién te acuestas? –le preguntó él tranquilamente.

-No es asunto tuyo.

-Lo estoy haciendo mío. ¿Con quién?

-Jacob.

-¿Ese blandengue de mediana edad? –Edward se echó a reír.

-No te atrevas a llamarlo así. Es un hombre dulce y sensible, y tengo mucho que agradecerle. Me dio un trabajo y un hogar cuando estaba sin nada.

-Mi detective me confirmó que vivías en su casa, pero, conociéndote tan bien, no creo que se lo hayas agradecido en la cama.

-No es solo gratitud. Lo quiero. Apasionadamente.

-¿Y desde cuando sois amantes? –la sonrisa burlona de Edward le dijo que no se creía ni una palabra.

-Desde hace mucho.

-¿Entonces cómo es que dormís en habitaciones separadas?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que tenemos habitaciones separadas?

-No lo creo. Lo sé.

-¿Cómo podrías saber algo así?

-La encargada de la limpieza puede ser una fuente estupenda fuente de información. A la señora Crabtree, en particular, le encantan los cotilleos.

Bella trago saliva. La señora Crabtree, una mujer muy alegre y parlanchina, iba a limpiar una vez a la semana.

-De acuerdo, tenemos habitaciones separadas. Jacob quiere mantener las apariencias.

-No me extraña. Es tan viejo que podría ser tu padre. Debe tener al menos cuarenta y cinco años.

-Tiene cuarenta y tres. Y la edad no importa en absoluto. Es un amante extraordinario –mientras hablaba sentía una punzada de la conciencia. No le gustaba hablar así de Jacob-. Y no es tan estrecho de miras como para creer que solo se puede hacer el amor en la cama.

-Por el bien de todos espero que estés mintiendo –dijo edward con un peligroso brillo en los ojos.

-¿Suponías que estaría viviendo como una monja?

-Así eras cuando te conocí.

-En aquel tiempo era ridículamente ingenua. Pero me ensenaste mucho, y es difícil abandonar un placer conocido. ¿O creías ser el único hombre que podía excitarme?

-No creía que Black fuera tu tipo.

-eso demuestra lo equivocado que estas. Jacob y yo estamos muy bien juntos. Quiere casarse conmigo.

-Por encima de mi cadáver –dijo Edward endureciendo la mandíbula-. No pienso dejar que nadie más te tenga.

-Pero tú mismo has dicho que he cambiado. Ya ni siquiera soy guapa.

-No, no eres tan solo guapa. Ahora tienes esa belleza conmovedora que puede llegar a obsesionar.

-Aunque eso sea cierto, es algo que les has dicho a muchas mujeres hermosas.

-He estado con muchas mujeres hermosas, pero he descubierto que solo te quiero a ti. En mi cama y en mi vida.

-No lo entiendo… -gritó ella desesperadamente.

-Por una sencilla razón –dijo él con voz dura y fría-. Me perteneces.

**Wow! Esto se pone interesante...**

**Espero y les guste, en lo personal a mi me**

**encanto esta historia.**

**Ya saben, a comentar...(review)**

**Bellezarob.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ni los personajes, ni la historia me pertenecen, esta es una adaptación.**

**Al final de la historia pondré el titulo y el nombre de la autora.**

**Enjoy**

Capitulo 2

-¿Como dices? –preguntó ella completamente pálida.

-¿Por qué te sorprende? ¿No pensaste que al dejarme de aquella manera me hiciste parecer un imbécil?

Bella no podía negarlo. Parte de ella había querido hacerle pagar todo el sufrimiento que él le había infligido.

Apartó la mirada y se fijo en un niño que corría junto al lago. Empujaba con un palo un yate de juguete, mientras su madre, que llevaba un bebé en un carrito, le advertía que tuviera cuidado porque el agua era profunda.

-Además de eso –siguió diciendo Edward-, cuando te fuiste no supe lo que te había pasado. Casi me volví loco de preocupación, y he gastado una fortuna y dos años y medio en buscarte. Ahora que te he encontrado, te quiero en mi cama. Quiero hacerte el amor hasta que supliques misericordia y yo quede saciado. ¿Ese pensamiento no te excita?

-No, no soporto la idea de que me toques –dijo ella con voz poco clara.

-¿Y sabes que eso me dará una gran satisfacción y…? –se calló de golpe al escuchar un grito de pánico.

Edward se puso de pie de un salto y corrió hacia el lago, mientras la mujer del carrito gritaba histéricamente. Le dijo algo que la hizo callar de inmediato, y se tiro al agua. Tan solo le llegaba por la cintura, y a los pocos segundos salió, llevando en sus hombros al niño, que estaba ileso, y el barco. La mujer abrazó a su hijo sin parar de llorar.

Tras cerciorarse de que nada había pasado, Bella aprovecho para huir. Agarró su bolso y salió corriendo hacia Kenelm Road.

Un taxi estaba aparcado a la entrada del parque. Se metió en él a toda prisa.

-¿A dónde, señora?

-Al dieciséis de Usher Street.

Mientras se alejaba del parque, giró la cabeza y comprobó que nadie la seguía. Gracias a Dios, había conseguido escapar. Pero, ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Edward lo sabía todo de ella, y no era un hombre que abandonara un objetivo.

Verlo había sido estremecedor, pero saber sus intenciones era traumático. Y también inesperado. Jamás hubiera imaginado que Edward quisiera volver con ella.

Tan solo quería vengarse. Si de verdad la amase, ella no lo habría abandonado.

Usher Street era una tranquila calle de bonitas casas adosadas con la fachada de estuco y con verjas de hierro forjado frente a la puerta principal.

Bella le pagó al conductor y subió corriendo los escalones. Le costó mucho encontrar la llave en el bolso; le temblaban las manos se sentía observada. Cuando finalmente logró entrar cerró de un portazo y corrió hacia la salita. Dejó el bolso sobre el sofá, y se acercó a los alargados ventanales para escudriñar entre las cortinas. La soleada calle estaba vacía. ¿Se estaría volviendo paranoica o había visto demasiadas películas?

Entró en la cocina a tomarse una taza de té y un par de aspirinas. Luego, decidió darse una ducha. La ayudaría a sentirse mejor.

Mientras se enjabonaba el pelo, sus pensamientos volvieron a Edward. ¿Había vuelto a su hotel? ¿Estaría en ese momento duchándose también?

Recordó las duchas que compartieron en su ático de la Quinta Avenida…

Envuelta en el vapor perfumado, se paso las manos por el cuerpo rememorando las sensaciones que las manos de Edward le producían. Como le acariciaba los muslos y le apretaba las nalgas, mientras con la lengua le recorría los pechos…

Temblando por los eróticos recuerdos, salió de la ducha y se secó con tanta fuerza que se dejó la piel enrojecida. No tenía ganas de vestirse de nuevo, por lo que se puso la bata verde que Jacob le había regalado.

Cuando estaba bajando las escaleras el teléfono empezó a sonar.

Estaba a punto de responder cuando pensó que podría ser Edward. ¿Quién más sabia que estaba en casa a esas horas?

Finalmente descolgó, irritada por el incesante sonido.

-¿Bella? –era Jacob. Parecía estar un poco ansioso.

-Sí, aquí estoy.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, claro que no –respondió ella respirando profundamente.

-Has tardado mucho en contestar.

-Acabo de salir de la ducha –no era exactamente una mentira.

-Ya veo.

-¿Hay algún problema?

-No, en absoluto… Solo llamaba para saber si estabas bien.

-Sí, estoy bien.

-¿En serio?

-Completamente –dijo ella resistiendo el impulso de decirle la verdad y rogarle que volviera a casa-. ¿Sabes a que hora volverás?

-Sobre las ocho y media. No olvides guardarme el pan de gambas.

-Descuida. Hasta luego entonces.

Eran las seis y media. Tardarían unos cuarenta minutos en llevar la comida, y aunque Bella no tenía mucha hambre, quería llenarse el vacio que el encuentro con Edward le había provocado.

Al marcar el numero del restaurante chino aun veía el rostro de Edward, y estaba tan obsesionada con esa imagen que tuvo que repetir el encargo dos veces para hacerse entender.

Cuando colgó estuvo vagando por la salita preguntándose qué sería lo próximo que haría Edward. Estaba claro que no dejaría las cosas como estaban, y a pesar de las mentiras que le había contado sobre Jacob, su codicia lo empujaría a cometer algo impredecible.

Pero aunque hubiese creído, ¿se detendría ante ello? Habiéndolo visto de nuevo bella no estaba segura de su propia fortaleza.

Tenía que pedirle ayuda a Jacob, pero, ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo cuando había rechazado su propuesta? Avergonzada, supo que tendría que valerse por sí misma.

El sonido del timbre interrumpió sus pensamientos. La comida había llegado con inusitada rapidez. Aquel día no debían tener muchos clientes.

Recogió el bolso y fue a abrir la puerta. Al hacerlo se quedo tan sorprendida que no tuvo tiempo de cerrarla en las narices de Edward, y este se coló en el interior.

Su imponente presencia llenaba el vestíbulo. Su aspecto bronceado y musculoso le daba un aire amenazador.

-¡Fuera! –gritó ella-. No puedes entrar aquí por la fuerza.

-No he entrado exactamente por la fuerza –señaló él-. Aunque lo hubiera hecho de haber sido necesario –observó con interés su bata y el pelo mojado sobre los hombros-. Parece que estas lista para la cama. Claro que Jacob no te lleva a la cama, ¿verdad? Él es más… imaginativo –ella apretó los labios con fuerza-. Dime, Bella, ¿Dónde suele hacerte el amor?, ¿en la cocina?, ¿enfrente de la chimenea?, ¿en las escalera?

-¡Basta! –gritó ella.

-Después de lo que me has dicho, no puedes culparme por curioso.

-Quiero que te largues ahora mismo, antes de que vuelva Jacob. No tardara en llegar.

-Es inútil, Bella, cariño –dijo él negando con la cabeza-. Se perfectamente que no volverá hasta mucho mas tarde. Y aunque no fuera así, ¿de verdad crees que me asustaría?

-Puedo llamar a la policía.

-Sí, pero no creo que lo hagas. La policía tiene problemas más importantes que resolver una pelea domestica.

-No es una pelea domestica –dijo ella-. Es un allanamiento de morada.

-¿Cómo puede ser allanamiento de morada cuando tu misma has abierto la puerta?

-Pensé que era la comida china.

-Ya veo. Bueno, ya que has encargado comida seguramente querrás compartirla conmigo, ¿verdad?

-Desde luego que no. No quiero que te quedes, y no sé por qué has venido.

-En primer lugar para acabar nuestra conversación…

-No hay nada más que decir –interrumpió ella. Nunca volveré contigo, de modo que estás perdiendo el tiempo.

-… y, en segundo lugar, no puedo permitir que huyas de mi.

Se acercó a ella, le puso una mano bajo la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo. Él tenía la vista fija en sus labios.

-¡No! Oh, por favor, Edward, no…

Pero él la sujetó por la nuca e, inclinándose sobre ella, la hizo callar tomando posesión de sus labios.

El bolso cayó al suelo y, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Bella por mantenerse distante, la sangre empezó a hervirle.

Al principio el besó pareció un humillante modo de desahogar su ira, pero cuando ella no intentó liberarse, Edward aflojó su brazo, y con los apasionados movimientos de su lengua la hizo estremecerse de placer.

Tras soltarle la nuca, deslizó su mano por el interior de su bata, y la llevo hasta la suave curva de sus pechos. Lo hacía tan lentamente que ella agonizaba esperando su tacto.

Cuando sus experimentados dedos le acariciaron el pezón, sintió un placer casi doloroso, y una oleada de calor liquido empezó a recorrerla en su abdomen.

Perdida e indefensa, apenas fue consciente de que le desabrochaba el cinturón y que la bata caía al suelo.

Su boca empezaba a recorrer cada palmo de piel desnuda, cuando de repente sonó el timbre.

La respuesta de Edward fue mucho más rápida que la de Bella. Volvió a cubrirla con la bata y la empujó suavemente hasta la cocina. Ella volvió a atarse el cinturón y se dejó caer en una silla.

Dios… ¿en que habría estado pensando? De no haber sido por el timbre, Edward la habría poseído sobre la alfombra del vestíbulo y ella lo hubiera permitido.

-Gracias –oyó que Edward decía-. ¿Cuánto le debo?

Cuando entró en la cocina llevando una bolsa, ella había conseguido recuperar su dignidad. Se levantó y lo miró fieramente.

-Quiero que te vayas ahora mismo.

-Me gusta la comida china –dijo él sacando los recipientes-. Parece que has encargado suficiente para dos. Sería una lástima desaprovecharla. ¿Acaso al pedirla estabas pensando inconscientemente en mi?

-No, claro que no. Si quisiera compartirla con alguien sería con Jacob.

-¿Tienes cuencos y palillos?

-En el armario.

-¿Por qué no te sientas y me dices que quieres tomar primero? –preguntó él tras sacar los cuencos.

-No quiero comer nada –dijo ella quedándose de pie-. No tengo hambre.

-Qué lástima –dijo él-. Aunque si de verdad no quieres comer, podríamos asentar un precedente.

-¿A qué te refieres con asentar un precedente? –preguntó alarmada por su tono de voz.

-¿No crees que sería agradable hacer el amor en una cama, para variar? – ella se dejó caer rendida en una silla. Él se sentó enfrente y se echó a reír-. ¿No?, oh, bien. Entonces, ¿qué va ser? El pan de gambas tiene aspecto delicioso –se inclinó sobre ella y le ofreció un pedazo

Tenía el cuello de la camisa abierto por lo que dejó la parte superior de su pecho. A Bella se le secó la garganta recordando cómo se apretaba contra esos músculos mientras hacían el amor.

Al levantar la vista, vio que él la miraba irónico, y sintió que se ruborizaba.

-Parece que tienes calor –dijo él-. ¿Tienes vino en la nevera?

-Hay una botella abierta –consiguió responder ella.

Edward llenó dos copas de Chablis y sirvió el pollo con nueces. Entonces agarró una nuez con los palillos y se lo ofreció a Bella.

Inconscientemente ella abrió la boca para recibirla, recordando la primera comida que compartieron en Chinatown, cuando ella dijo que de ese pollo solo le gustaban las nueces. Él le había ofrecido las nueces de su propio plato, y desde ese día se había convertido en un cariñoso ritual.

Pero nunca había habido amor. Él tan solo quería utilizarla.

-Todavía no me has dicho por qué me abandonaste.

-Deberías saberlo.

-Si es por lo que creo fue…

-¿Crees que no me importaba? –explotó ella-. ¿Crees que iba a dejar que me utilizaras sin decir nada?

-No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que estás hablando –dijo él frunciendo el ceño-. Sera mejor que te expliques.

-No tengo intención de explicarte nada –se levantó enfurecida-. Si no te vas ahora mismo me iré yo.

-Siéntate y acaba de comer –dijo él tranquilamente.

Ella quería marcharse, pero fue incapaz y se encontró a si misma sentándose de nuevo.

-¿Por qué ni siquiera me hiciste saber que estabas a salvo?

-Intenté no pensar en ti en absoluto.

-¿Y qué pasa con el resto de la familia? Todos estaban muy preocupados, en especial Esme.

-Lo siento. Tu madrastra me caía bien –dijo ella con sinceridad.

-Sufrió otro ataque al corazón –dijó él. Bella contuvo la respiración-. Pero se recuperó, gracias a Dios.

-¿Me estas diciendo que de no haberse recuperado seria yo la responsable?

-Te hago a ti responsable –dijo él con amarga ironía.

A Bella le dio un vuelco el corazón. Aunque, ciertamente, era mejor que la culpase a ella.

-¿Estas avergonzada? –le preguntó él.

-¿Por qué debería yo estar avergonzada?

-Se me ocurren unas cuantas razones. La primera y la más importante es que traicionaste a una mujer que te abrió su corazón.

Viéndolo en perspectiva, debería haberle dejado una nota, haberse inventado una alguna excusa. Pero Bella estaba tan afectada que no había sabido que decir.

-Lo siento –dijo ella-. No fue mi intención hacerle daño…

Un suave zumbido corto sus palabras.

-Perdona –dijo Edward, sacando un móvil de la chaqueta-. ¿Diga?... Si… Si… estaré contigo enseguida –volvió a guardarse el móvil-. Lo siento. Tengo que irme ya.

-Lamento no poder sentirlo yo también –dijo ella.

Sin decir nada, él se acercó y, con calculada insolencia, le metió la mano por la bata y le agarró el pecho.

Ella se quedó quieta y callada, sabiendo que Edward esperaba verla saltar y protestar.

Él sonrió y acercó su boca a la suya.

-Cuando esta noche estés durmiendo sola, sueña que te estoy haciendo el amor.

-No, si puedo evitarlo –le espetó ella.

-Si estas lo bastante frustrada, veras que es imposible evitarlo.

-No estoy frustrada.

Él le acarició el pezón con el pulgar hasta hacerlo endurecer.

-Siempre has respondido muy bien.

-¿No estás olvidando algo? –preguntó ella levantándose y cubriéndose con la bata-. O mejor dicho, ¿a alguien? –él la miró con los ojos entrecerrados-. Puede que Jacob no sea joven, pero está en forma.

Edward soltó un pequeño gruñido y le agarró un brazo.

-Ni se te ocurra pensar en eso. De ahora en adelante quiero ser el único hombre en tu vida –la atrajo hacia él y volvió a besarla, pero esa vez el beso fue breve y violento-. Hasta la vista –dijo con voz burlona.

Al minuto siguiente se había marchado, pero ella seguía temblando.

¿Qué iba a hacer? La inesperada visita de Edward le había demostrado dos cosas: que iba completamente en serio, y que ella no tenia posibilidad alguna de resistirse.

Había sido así desde el principio. Lo había amado en cuerpo y alma, y había depositado en él la esperanza de una felicidad en común.

Pero esa felicidad había durado poco. Apenas dos meses, desde el comienzo lleno de entusiasmo hasta el amargo final.

Y de nuevo se cernía la amenaza de volver a pasar por la misma tortura. Y no importaba que los sentimientos de Edward hacia la otra mujer hubiesen muerto. La situación seguiría insoportable.

Le había dicho que la deseaba a ella, pero Bella sabía que nunca más podría confiar en él. Y él debía saberlo… Llevarla al tormento de los celos formaba parte de la venganza.

No, no… No podía volver con él.

Pero, por mucho que intentara convencerse, sabía que en el fondo era como una polilla que se lanzara irresistiblemente a las llamas.

**Espero y les este gstando como me gusto a mi...**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente...**

**Bellezarob.**

.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

El jet de la compañía, aun siendo pequeño comparado con los gigantescos aviones comerciales. Era el exponente del lujo.

El vuelo sobre el charco, como lo llamaban los pilotos, transcurrió sin incidencias, aunque para Bella fue la experiencia más emocionante de su vida.

Cuando aterrizaron en el aeropuerto John F. Kennedy los estaba esperando una limusina plateada para llevarlos a la ciudad.

Nueva York, con sus altísimos edificios y su perfil característico, era todo lo que Bella había esperado y más. Sintió la necesidad de pellizcarse para saber que no estaba soñando, pero no lo hizo. Si era un sueño, no quería despertar.

Desde que la llevo al Pentagram, Edward apenas se había apartado de ella. Ningún amante podía haber sido más atento. Cuando ella le había preguntado si no tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, él le había respondido con una sonrisa que lo más importante era asegurarse de que no cambiaría de opinión.

En cualquier caso parecía gustarle estar con ella, y la había invitado a cenar las dos últimas noches, devolviéndola a su casa a una hora respetable, Bella se había repetido sin descanso que no debía enamorarse de él. Pero fue inútil.

Desde el momento en que lo vio entrar en la galería se había sentido atraída hacia él. Y esa atracción, física y emocional, creció a un ritmo vertiginoso hasta el punto de que le habría vendido su alma si él se lo hubiera pedido.

Pero a él no debía gustarle como mujer, ya que aun estando soltero y sin compromiso, no le había dicho nada.

Y sin embargo, en alguna ocasión, había notado un destello en sus ojos verdes. Tal vez aquella atracción fuera mutua… aunque no intentase intimar en la relación, tampoco se comportaba como un hombre de negocios, y la trataba con una especie de camarería burlona y quijotesca, que la agradaba y desconcertaba al mismo tiempo.

No era probable que se comportara igual con todos sus empleados. Entonces, ¿Qué la hacía a ella diferente? La única razón que se le ocurría eran sus padres.

Al caer la tarde llegaron a la Quinta Avenida, con su bullicio de peatones, coches, y espectaculares letreros luminosos. Todos los colores del arcoíris parecían reflejarse en las impresionantes torres de cristal, mientras que en Central Park los árboles se tenían de oro y bronce al recibir los últimos rayos del sol.

Por una vez en su vida, Bella fue incapaz de ocultar sus emociones.

-¿No es maravilloso? –exclamó, fascinada por la visión de la famosa avenida.

-¿Entonces no te importara vivir aquí? –le preguntó Edward con una sonrisa.

-Me va a encantar –respondió ella, pensando que se refería a la ciudad-. ¿Dónde voy a vivir exactamente?

-Aquí.

-¿Aquí? No estarás diciendo en la Quinta Avenida.

-Estoy diciendo en la Quinta Avenida –contradijo él-. En este edificio –añadió, señalando con la cabeza el rascacielos que tenían enfrente. Sus relucientes ventanales flanqueaban una impresionante entrada-. Se la conoce como la torre Masen. Se construyó hace treinta años, cuando mi padre decidió invertir en propiedades –el joven chofer les abrió la puerta y Edward ayudo a salir a Bella-. Gracias, Carlson. ¿Puedes encargarte del equipaje?

-Por supuesto, señor Cullen.

-Es altísima –dijo Bella mirando hacia arriba-. ¿Cómo puedes llenar tanto espacio?

-Hay un aparcamiento bajo el centro comercial. Por encima están las oficinas y un complejo de ocio. Las dos últimas plantas están divididas en cuatro apartamentos. De momento yo vivo en el ático, y tú ocuparas el pequeño apartamento de al lado.

Ella lo miro boquiabierta, él la tomo del codo y la condujo hasta un amplio vestíbulo, donde un fornido agente de seguridad los saludo con una lacónica sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes, señor Cullen.

-Buenas tardes, Sam. ¿Cómo está el nuevo heredero?

-Muy bien –respondió Sam con orgullo-. Empieza a parecerse al viejo de su padre.

-Podría ser peor. A propósito, esta es la señorita Swan. Va a vivir arriba.

-Entendido, señor Cullen. Se lo comunicare a los demás.

Mientras subían al ascensor, Bella intentó respirar con normalidad. Aun no podía creerse que fuera a vivir junto a Edward en la Quinta Avenida. No la estaba tratando como a una simple empleada. ¿Viviría su actual ayudante en esos apartamentos?

-¿Es esto un acuerdo temporal? –preguntó ella.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? Oh, ya veo. No, no es temporal. El edificio donde vive la señorita Caulfield va a ser reconstruido, y como el apartamento contiguo al mío está vacío… En principio lo iba a ocupar Alice, mi hermanastra, cuando terminara la universidad, pero decidió no quedarse en Nueva York –le guiño un ojo-. Por culpa de un apuesto ejecutivo de Washington.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y pasaron a un vestíbulo con suelo de mármol, donde los arboles ornamentales se entremezclaban con estatuas de dioses griegos. Sobre la escalera central una gigantesca ventana ofrecía una vista espectacular de la ciudad. En la pared opuesta había una puerta elegantemente tallada, con ventanas a ambos lados.

-Esa es la suite del ático. Fue el hogar familiar cuando mi padre vivía, pero al morir, hace un par de años, Esme, que había sufrido un ataque al corazón, decidió mudarse a algún sitio más pequeño y acogedor. Y aquí es donde vivirás tú –abrió una puerta más modesta a la izquierda y pasaron al interior-. Como ya te dije, es bastante pequeño, pero está en una esquina del edificio, por lo que tiene vistas en ambas direcciones.

Sintiéndose como Alicia en el País de las maravillas, Bella dejo su bolsa en el recibidor y lo siguió. Su «pequeño» apartamento era mucho mayor de lo que hubiera imaginado. Tenía solo un dormitorio, pero todas las habitaciones estaban lujosamente amuebladas. La salita daba a una terraza con flores y plantas. La vista era absolutamente increíble.

-¿Te gusta? –preguntó Edward.

Ella asintió, sin poder hablar.

-Cuando hayas descansado un poco te llevare a cenar a Clouds –Clouds era el nombre de un famoso restaurante neoyorquino-. Pero antes conocerás al resto de la familia.

-¿El resto de la familia? –preguntó ella con una vocecita.

-Esme y Alice tienen un apartamento en el piso de abajo, y junto a ellas vive mi hermanastro, Thomas, y su mujer, Tanya. Estarán todos reunidos, esperando nuestra llamada. Tranquila, no es tan malo como parece –añadió alegremente-. Ninguno de ellos muerde, y estoy seguro de que te gustará Esme. De hecho, espero que os llevéis todo muy bien.

-Estoy segura de ello –respondió ella, intuyendo que para Edward era muy importante su respuesta.

Lo dijo con más convicción de la que sentía, pero era lo que Edward esperaba de ella, de modo que haría todo lo que estuviese en su mano. Aunque, ¿Cómo la recibirían? Era una familia de clase selecta, acostumbrada a tratar a presidentes y altas personalidades, mientras que ella no era más que una joven que trabajaba para vivir. Peor aún, era una empleada de Edward…

El sonido del timbre la saco de sus pensamientos. Era un joven uniformado que traía el equipaje en un carrito.

-¿Dónde las quieres? –le preguntó Edward a Bella-. ¿En el dormitorio?

-Si, por favor –dijo ella intentando que su tono fuera firme y claro. Cuando Edward le había ensenado el dormitorio, se había puesto colorada al imaginarse escenas eróticas en la enorme cama de matrimonio.

-Bueno –dijo Edward, después de darle al joven una generosa propina-, te dejare para que saques tus cosas. Ah, necesitaras esto –le puso la llave en la mano.

-Gracias –por primera vez sentía que todo aquello era real. Nueva York, la Quinta Avenida, vivir junto a Edward… Le sonrió con el rostro radiante de felicidad, y él se quedó mirándola.

Cuando inclinó la cabeza ella pensó por un segundo que iba a besarla. Pero en vez de eso le tocó la mejilla con un dedo, haciendo que la recorriese una corriente de placer.

-Hoy querrás acostarte pronto, así que te llamare sobre las siete –le dijo, y se marchó.

Ella se quedó inmóvil como una estatua, hasta que consiguió moverse y entrar en el dormitorio. Entonces se dio cuenta de que había estado apretando la llave que Edward le dio, con tanta fuerza que le había hecho una marca en la mano.

A las siete en punto sonó el timbre, Bella fue a abrir, vestida con el único vestido de fiesta que Edward no había visto.

Edward iba vestido con un elegante traje de etiqueta. Le sonrió y a ella se le aceleró el pulso y le temblaron las rodillas. Tenía un aspecto tan atractivo y tan seguro de sí mismo, que a Bella se le esfumó todo resto de autoestima.

-¿Qué tal estoy? –preguntó sin pensar.

Él la miro de arriba abajo, sus brillantes cabellos marrones, su encantador rostro con sus ojos del color del chocolate y su pequeña boca, su esbelta figura enfundada en un simple vestido verde. No llevaba ninguna joya, pero Edward no había visto nada más hermoso.

-No habría hombre en este mundo que no me envidiaría en este momento –le dijo, tomando su mano y besándosela gentilmente. El gesto la dejó sin respiración-. ¿Tienes un abrigo? –preguntó con voz ronca. También él sentía un apasionado deseo.

Ella saco una chaqueta, que él la ayudo a ponerse, y ambos bajaron por la escalera de mármol a un vestíbulo tan impresionante como el del piso superior.

Apenas Edward había llamado a la puerta cuando se abrió. Dando la impresión de que su ocupante los estaba esperando. Con impaciencia.

-Tú debes de ser la señorita Swan. Vamos pasa –le dijo una señora sonriente con el pelo plateado y los ojos azules-. Soy Esme Cullen, la madrastra de Edward. Pero, por favor llámame Esme, si no te importa. Casi todo el mundo lo hace.

Esme Cullen era bajita y delgada, con unos bondadosos ojos azules y un rostro bonito y amable. A pesar de llevar veinte años en América, hablaba con un acento británico.

A Bella le gusto desde el primer momento.

-Ven a conocer a los demás –le dijo, conduciéndola a una amplia salita.

Allí había tres personas. Una llamativa mujer rubia de unos treinta años estaba sentada en el sofá con una revista sobre las rodillas; junto a un bar empotrado había un hombre de aspecto atractivo sirviendo una bebidas; y sentada en un puf junto a la chimenea, había una joven con el pelo medio corto y oscuro, y con un gato en el regazo.

-Bájate, Sheba –puso al gato en el suelo y se levantó para saludarlos.

-Esta es mi hija, Alice –la presentó afectuosamente Esme. Las dos eran muy parecidas, con el mismo color de ojos y la misma estatura.

-¡Hola! –dijo Alice con una sonrisa amistosa-. Así que tú eres Bella. Edward tenía razón –añadió misteriosamente.

-Y este es mi hijo, Thomas –siguió presentando Esme.

Thomas era más corpulento y tenía los ojos grisáceos, pero también se parecía mucho a su madre.

-Encantado de conocerla, señorita Swan… ¿Te importa si te llamo Bella?

-Oh, te lo ruego –Bella sonrió aliviada y complacida.

-Permíteme presentarte a mi mujer. Tanya –dijo Thomas con orgullo. Y realmente su orgullo estaba justificado. Tanya era una de las mujeres más hermosas que Bella había visto. Tenía una figura espectacular y unas piernas largas y esbeltas.

-Hola, señorita Swan –la observo fríamente con sus ojos azul marino-. ¿Se ha instalado ya? Debo admitir que todos nos quedamos sorprendidos cuando Edward nos dijo que iba a traer a una mujer a la que apenas conocía.

Aunque le sonreía y su tono era cortes, Bella creyó percibir una nota de censura.

-Me lo imagino. Todo ha pasado tan deprisa que ni yo misma me lo acabo de creer.

-¿Por qué no te quitas el abrigo y te sientas? –le preguntó Esme.

-¿Qué puedo ofrecerte para beber? –le preguntó Thomas al mismo tiempo.

-Gracias, pero Calson tiene el coche esperando –dijo edward con voz firme-. Vamos a cenar a Clouds. He reservado una mesa para las siete y media, ya que Bella necesitara acostarse hoy temprano.

-Seguro que ambos lo necesitáis –murmuró Tanya.

Esme los acompaño a la puerta y le dio una palmadita a Edward.

-Ven cuando quieras –le dijo a Bella-. A propósito, he procurado que tengas todo lo necesario, pero si necesitas algo dímelo enseguida.

-Gracias, eres muy amable –respondió ella con sinceridad.

-No ha sido una experiencia tan terrible, ¿verdad? –le preguntó Edward en el ascensor.

-En absoluto. No podrían haber sido más encantadores.

-Tanya si podía haberlo sido –dijo él-. Tendría que habérmelo esperado. No le gusta trabar amistad con las otras mujeres, especialmente con las que son guapas.

-Pero yo no soy guapa –protestó ella, sobresaltada.

-Eso depende del gusto –dijo él sonriéndole-. Para mí lo eres.

Aunque ella no pensara lo mismo, sintió que estaba flotando entre nubes. Y así se sintió también en Clouds, uno de los más altos restaurantes de Manhattan, con su orquesta en vivo y selecta clientela.

Haciendo un esfuerzo por tranquilizarse, le preguntó a Edward por la galería.

-No es el momento para hablar del trabajo –dijo él negando con la cabeza-. Estamos aquí para relajarnos y disfrutar, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Pasaron la velada hablando y riendo, entre deliciosos platos y copas de vino que bella apenas pudo saborear, por tener los sentidos en otra parte. Pero cuando les sirvieron el café, era evidente la tensión sexual que iba creciendo con cada palabra.

-¿Mas café? –le ofreció Edward.

-No, gracias.

-¿Te gustaría bailar? –la idea de estar entre sus brazos la hizo temblar-. ¿O prefieres irte ya? –era algo más que una simple pregunta, y ella sabía que la respuesta seria crucial. Aun suponiendo que él solo quisiera la aventura de una noche, ¿podría ella vivir con la pérdida de su orgullo? ¿Con la humillación?

El problema es que no sabía qué clase de hombre se escondía bajo esa encantadora fachada. Si no tenía cuidado, podía encontrarse sin trabajo, ni dinero, ni casa.

Las posibilidades eran arriesgadas.

Pero en esos momentos nada importa, tan solo el hecho de que los dos parecían estar destinados a ser amantes.

-Si –respondió ella, sintiendo la impaciencia de Edward-. Prefiero irme ya.

Durante el camino de vuelta no hablaron, y ni siquiera se rozaron en el coche, pero en el ascensor de la Torre Masen, Edward le tomó la mano y la miró fijamente.

-No tenía intención de ir deprisa, pero no puedo evitarlo. Tú lo deseas, ¿verdad?

-Si susurró ella.

-¿Estas segura?

-Estoy segura.

Él inclinó la cabeza y la besó. No se pareció en nada a los besos que le habían dado a Bella sus ocasionales novios en la universidad, ninguno de los cuales le había hecho repetir. El beso de Edward la lleno por completo de un placer inmenso, que le derritió hasta el último de sus huesos y le hizo desear mucho más.

Al llegar al piso superior, la llevo directamente a su ático.

-¿Qué pasa con la gente de servicio? –preguntó ella con dificultad.

-Solo esta uno, y tiene su propio alojamiento. No vendrá a menos que lo llame.

Al abrir la puerta, la levantó en brazos y la llevo al dormitorio. Allí se quitó el abrigo y los zapatos, y empezó a desnudarla con rapidez y destreza.

Cuando la hubo desnudado por completo, la tumbó en la cama, y sin dejar de mirarla, empezó a desnudarse él. A Bella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver el cuerpo musculoso perfectamente proporcionado.

Entonces, moviéndose con toda seguridad, se tumbó sobre ella y fue directo al calor que lo esperaba entre sus muslos.

Aunque ella lo ansiaba con cada fibra de su cuerpo, ahogo un grito cuando él la penetro. Pero el dolor fue rápidamente desplazado por el arrebato de placer que la invadió.

Tras compartir el primer orgasmo, Edward le hizo el amor otra vez, sorprendido y encantado al descubrir que había sido virgen hasta esos momentos.

La segunda vez que la poseyó lentamente, llevándola a la cima del éxtasis mientras le susurraba lo hermosa y fascinante que le parecía su piel, sus pechos ella…

Bella siguió temblando de placer cuando él se tumbó a su lado y la abrazo.

-No solo eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido, sino también la más apasionada. No entiendo cómo has podido mantenerte virgen tanto tiempo.

-No me gustaba la idea de una aventura ocasional, y nunca he conocido un hombre que me importase lo suficiente para acostarme con él –se dio cuenta, demasiado tarde, de lo reveladora que había sido la última frase.

-¿Eso significa que te importo? –le preguntó él tiernamente.

-Significa que te encuentro atractivo.

-¿Eso es todo?

-¿No es suficiente?

-No creo. Quiero casarme contigo.

-¿Casarte conmigo? –repitió ella anonadada.

-Casarme contigo –repitió él firmemente.

-¿No deberías tener más cuidado? –estaba convencida que le estaba tomando el pelo-. Podría tomarte en serio.

-Quiero que me tomes en serio.

-Pero acabamos de conocernos.

-¿No crees en el amor a primera vista?

-Si… -no podía negarlo, habiéndose quedado prendada de él desde que lo vio.

-Esperaba eso de ti dijo él acariciándole la barbilla.

-Pe… Pero somos muy diferentes –balbuceó ella-. Tú eres…

-Un hombre que quiere casarse contigo –le dio un beso en la nariz-. No estas siendo muy convincente.

-No entiendo por qué quieres casarte conmigo. Casi todo el mundo prefiere un simple compromiso hoy en día.

-¿Es eso lo que tú quieres?

-No admitió ella con franqueza.

-Yo tampoco. Supongo que me gustan los viejos valores. Y encontrar a mi futura esposa es un placer inesperado.

«Mi futura esposa…» Por mucho que ella lo deseara, seguía preocupada por las diferencias entre ellos.

-Otra razón para casarme es que me gustaría tener hijos dentro de un año o dos, y quiero tenerlos contigo. ¿Te gustaría formar una familia?

-Sí, me encantaría.

-Entonces, ¿Qué te preocupa?

-Nuestras vidas son muy distintas.

-Pero no son incompatibles. ¿No crees que puedas acostumbrarte a ser rica?

-No es solo eso. Es todo. Tú vives en un mundo aparte…

-Ahora tú también vives en mi mundo, que te recibirá con los brazos abiertos. Eres preciosa, inteligente, bien educada, tienes personalidad y estilo propio…

-¿Y unos padres famosos?

-Sin mencionar ese pequeño complejo.

-Lo siento –murmuró ella-. No puedo evitarlo.

-Bien, si tanto te molesta tener unos padres famosos, haremos como si no existieran.

-No me molesta. Es que…

-Aunque tengo tanto que agradecerles que me gustaría invitarlos a la boda.

Con una mano le acariciaba el pezón, provocándole pequeñas descargas de placer.

Tenía tanto poder sobre ella que podía resultar aterrador.

-No he dicho todavía que vaya a casarme contigo.

-Te lo advierto. Si ahora no me das una respuesta afirmativa y una fecha, te estaré haciendo el amor hasta conseguirla.

-Mmm… En ese caso sería mejor rechazar…

Él se echó a reír y la besó otra vez.

-Creo que hare las cosas a mi modo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Plantado en el altar**

**Capítulo 5**

El resto de la noche la pasaron haciendo algo más interesante que hablar, y no fue hasta la mañana siguiente, mientras desayunaban en la soleada cocina, cuando Edward volvió a sacar el tema del matrimonio, preguntándole cuando seria la boda.

Bella lo miró. Tenía el rostro brillante, a pesar de no llevar maquillaje, y el pelo húmedo de la ducha. Se había puesto una bata de Edward, que le quedaba enorme.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres casarte conmigo?

-Al cien por cien. ¿Sigues encontrando problemas?

-Me preocupa tu familia –respondió ella untando su tostada-. ¿Qué dirán?

-Puedo asegurarte que no pondrán ningún inconveniente.

-¿Pero si lo hacen?

-Siendo el cabeza de familia, no necesito su aprobación. Pero estoy seguro de que todos se alegraran por mí, en especial Esme. Así que, volviendo a la pregunta inicial, ¿Cuándo va a ser la boda? Y no digas que en primavera, porque no quiero esperar mucho.

-¿Cuándo te gustaría a ti que fuera?

-Lo antes posible. ¿Qué te parece dentro de dos meses, a mediados de diciembre? Así tendremos tiempo de prepararlo todo.

-No habrá que hacer muchos preparativos si es una boda íntima.

-La nuestra va a ser una boda intima. Quiero presumir de mi novia. Me gustaría que nos casáramos en St. Patrick, y que se entere toda Nueva York.

-De acuerdo –acepto ella tirando la toalla-. Si eso es lo que quieres…

-Y si te parece bien, me gustaría invitar a tus padres.

-Pues claro que los invitaremos.

-Esta es mi chica. Creo que tu padre debería ser el padrino, ¿no te parece?

-Supongo que sí, aunque no creo que quiera serlo. Pero podemos pedírselo.

Él sonrió y alargó un brazo sobre la mesa para rozarle los labios.

-Hablando de los preparativos, Esme estará encantada de ayudar… si tú se lo permites.

-Claro… pero, ¿le sentará bien? Me dijiste que habría sufrido un ataque al corazón.

-Seguro que esta clase de emociones solo puede hacerle bien.

-En ese caso me encantaría contar con su ayuda.

-Bien, en cuanto nos vistamos bajaremos a darle la noticia.

Bella comprobó aliviada como Esme se mostraba muy feliz por la noticia, y si alguno de los demás tenía dudas, se las guardaron para ellos mismos.

En esa misma mañana avisó a sus padres, que vivían en Soho. Su madre dijo que estaba encantada, y su padre le transmitió sus mejores deseos. Y, para sorpresa de su hija, acepto ser el padrino que la acompañara en la ceremonia.

Después de almorzar en Chinatown y brindar con champan Edward la llevó a buscar el anillo de compromiso. Fascinada ante la variedad de piedras preciosas que se le ofrecían, eligió una que la atraía especialmente, de color ámbar.

-Es una sardónice –explicó el joyero-. Está empezando a gustar entre los más románticos porque, en el lenguaje de las gemas, simboliza la felicidad conyugal.

Ella miro a Edward buscando su aprobación, quien deslizo el anillo en su dedo y comprobó que se ajustaba a la perfección.

-¿No preferirías que llevara un diamante? –le preguntó ella.

-Los diamantes me resultan aburridos cariño.

Alice se emocionó cuando le pidieron que fuera la dama de honor, y Thomas se ofreció él mismo a ser el padrino de boda.

Solo Tanya hizo algunos comentarios sarcásticos cuando Edward no estaba delante.

-¿Qué piedra es, exactamente? –le preguntó a Bella, mirando con desprecio el anillo.

-Es una sardónice –le respondió ella tranquilamente.

-Que pintoresco. ¿No habría sido mejor un diamante? Sería más valioso, en caso de que Edward cambiara de opinión y tuvieras que quedártelo.

Pero nada podía empanar la felicidad de ese día. Edward la amaba y juntos iban a formar una familia. Su sueño se estaba convirtiendo en realidad.

Sin embargo no quiso mudarse aun al ático de Edward, y cuando pasadas dos semanas, él tuvo que volver al trabajo, ella decidió que haría lo mismo. No quería que la mantuviera hasta la boda.

-Edward… -le dijo esa noche después de hacer el amor-. Me gustaría empezar a trabajar en la galería.

-No tienes necesidad alguna de trabajar –le dijo él besándole la mano.

-Pero quiero hacerlo. ¿Qué puedo hacer si no, mientras tú estás en la oficina?

-Cariño, hay que hacer muchos preparativos para la boda… Y hablando de eso, ¿A dónde te gustaría ir de luna de miel?

-No me importa el sitio –cualquier lugar sería un paraíso si lo visitaba con Edward.

-Bueno, ¿prefieres nieve para esquiar o sol?

-Creo que sol.

-¿México? ¿Miami? ¿El Caribe?

-Siempre he querido ir a Hawái.

-A, Hawái, entonces –la abrazó con fuerza y cerró los ojos.

-Espera no te duermas todavía.

-¿No te convence? Preguntó él abriendo un ojo.

-No es eso. Quiero empezar a trabajar en el puesto que me prometiste.

Él gruño, y ella empezó a darle besitos por la mandíbula.

-Cariño, ¿estas tratando de engatusarme?

-Si…

-Bueno, pues no pares. Me gusta.

-Edward…

-¿Qué pasa con la boda?

-Esme se está ocupando de todo, bendita sea.

-Muy bien –dijo él con un suspiro-. Pero tendrás que tomarte algunos días libres para comprar el ajuar.

-Lo hare –prometió ella, y lo recompensó que acabó en algo más.

Un día fue con Esme a comprar, y mientras almorzaban en Blundells, hablaron de los preparativos. La ceremonia estaba prevista para las once de la mañana, y después se celebraría el banquete para doscientos invitados en el Waldorf Astoria.

-Lo siguiente que hay que hacer es organizar los asientos –dijo Esme, entusiasmada.

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú, ya que conoces a todo el mundo?

-Me encantara hacerlo –admitió la mujer-. Adoro los preparativos de boda. Ojala tuviera cinco hijas más en edad de casarse.

-Bueno, este es el segundo hijo que se casa, y todavía queda Alice…

-Esta es la primera boda. Tanya quiso hacerlo todo ella misma sin… -se calló de golpe y guardó un breve silencio-. Sé que tendría que haberte preguntado antes si te importaba que metiese mis narices. Pero eres tan agradable que… -esa vez se le rasgó la voz.

-¡Pues claro que no me importa! Al contrario, no sé qué haría sin tu ayuda.

Esme pareció aliviada.

-Empezaba a preguntarme si no hubieras preferido que fuera tu madre quien se ocupara.

-¿Quién te ha hecho pensar eso? –preguntó Bella.

Tanya, sin duda. La imponente rubia tenía todo un arsenal de dardos venenosos.

-A mi madre no le interesa nada mi boda –le dijo a Esme, dándole un apretón en la mano-. Es maravilloso tener a alguien a quien si le interese –Esme sonrió-. Pero prométeme que no trabajaras demasiado.

-Si lo dices por mi corazón, no te preocupes. Hacer cosas que me gustan me ayuda.

Con la confianza recuperada, Esme siguió haciendo planes para el banquete.

-Lo primero es decidir dónde sentamos al embajador. Es un hombre muy agradable…

Aunque Bella disfrutaba mucho haciendo su trabajo en la galería, siempre estaba deseando volver a casa a pasar la noche en brazos de Edward. Era un amante maravilloso, y los días pasaban volando en un torbellino de felicidad y emoción.

Para la primera semana de diciembre casi todos los preparativos estaban acabados, y Edward trabajaba hasta muy tarde para dejarlo todo resuelto antes de sus vacaciones.

El viernes Bella fue con Esme a probarse el vestido de novia a Claud Fucielle. Era de una seda preciosa, con mangas y una falda que parecía susurrar al moverse.

Pasaron una tarde muy agradable, comprando y tomando té con pastas.

-¿Sabes si Edward volverá temprano hoy? –le preguntó Esme de camino a casa.

-No. Dijo que tenía que asistir a una cena de caridad.

-Edward es un buen hombre. Se ocupa de muchas obras de beneficencia –hizo una pequeña pausa-. ¿Por qué no vienes a cenar conmigo? Alice también esta fuera.

-Gracias. Me encantaría.

-Acaba de recordar que Thomas también ha salido –añadió Esme frunciendo el ceño-, por lo que debería invitar a Tanya. Aunque no creo que quiera venir.

-Cuando, horas más tarde, Bella bajo a su casa, se sintió aliviada al comprobar que Tanya había rechazado la invitación.

-Tengo que decirte que me siento aliviada de que no venga –le confesó Esme-. Tanya no es una persona fácil de tratar.

-Después de cenar estuvieron charlando y escuchando música hasta las once. Luego, se despidieron y Bella volvió a su apartamento.

Mientras subía las escaleras se preguntaba cuando volvería Edward. Cuando pisó el último escalón vio que la puerta del ático estaba abierta, y que había dos personas.

Una era Edward, vestido con un albornoz azul, y la otra era Tanya, con un kimono negro de satén. Los dos estaban casi pegados, mirándose el uno al otro.

Tanya era muy alta para ser mujer. Tenía una mano apoyada en el brazo de Edward, y le hablaba tranquilamente, íntimamente… Miró hacia donde estaba Bella, pero no pareció advertir su presencia y siguió hablando. Un momento después se abrazó al cuello de Edward y lo besó. Fue un beso breve, pero apasionado.

Entonces miró a Bella con una expresión de triunfo.

-¿De dónde has salido? –le preguntó Edward yendo hacia ella.

Él le tomó una mano y quiso besarla en los labios, pero ella apartó la cara.

-No es lo que parece –dijo él fríamente-. Tanya estaba siendo… efusiva.

Efusiva era lo último que Bella hubiera pensado que era Tanya.

-Los parientes se besan, ya sabes –siguió diciendo él y la condujo hasta la puerta del ático-. Entra y cuéntame que tal has pasado el día.

-Estupendamente –dijo ella intentando que su voz sonase firme, mientras él cerraba la puerta-. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Se canceló tu cena?

-No, solo acabó antes de lo esperado.

-Oh…

-Volví hace media hora y llame a tu puerta. Al no abrir, supuse que te estarías duchando o algo así. De haber sabido que estabas con Esme, habría bajado enseguida –ella no parecía convencida, y él lo notó-. Mira vamos a aclarar esto –la hizo sentarse en el sofá de la salita y él se sentó a su lado-. No sé qué te habrás imaginado, pero déjame decirte que Tanya y yo solo hemos estado hablando un par de minutos. Ni siquiera ha llegado a entrar. Yo acababa de darme una ducha cuando oí el timbre. Fui a abrir esperando que fueras tú.

Bella quería creerlo desesperadamente, pero le resultaba extraño que una mujer fuera a ver a su cuñado vestida con un simple kimono.

-Había venido a pedirme consejo sobre dos posibles regalos de boda y a decirme lo feliz que estaba por nosotros dos. Si, debo decir que me lo tome con cierta reserva –añadió al ver la expresión de Bella-. Tanya solo se siente feliz por ella misma. Sin embargo, parecía ser sincera.

-¿Y entonces la besaste?

-Yo no la bese. Fue ella quien me besó. Y ahora –dijo con voz burlona-, ¿vas a dejar de ponérmelo difícil?

-Lo siento –sus recelos desaparecieron y se refugió en sus brazos, levantando el rostro para recibir un beso.

Unos días más tarde fue Alice quien, inocentemente, despertó las dudas en Bella.

Estaba tomando una taza de té en la cocina cuando sonó el teléfono. Era su futura cuñada, y parecía estar muy contenta.

-He recibido el vestido de dama de honor y una selección de tocados. Mamá está fuera; ¿te importaría bajar a ayudarme a elegir uno?

-Ahora mismo voy.

Alice la recibió, ataviada con el vestido de seda color melocotón. Las dos se pusieron a examinar los tocados, hasta que las interrumpió el sonido del timbre.

-Sera mamá –dijo Alice-. Siempre olvida la llave.

-Yo iré –se ofreció Bella.

Cuando abrió la puerta el corazón le dio un vuelco al ver a Tanya, tan elegantemente vestida como de costumbre y con sus cabellos relucientes. Pao al lado de Bella, sin dirigirle la palabra y entró en la salita.

-¿Dónde está Edward? Me gustaría hablar con él.

-Lo siento, me temo que no lo sé –respondió Bella.

-Pensé que estaría contigo –las dos mujeres intercambiaron una mirada en silencio. Entonces Tanya se fijó en el costoso vestido de Alice y en la colección de tocados-. Esta boda debe de estar costando una fortuna. Es una suerte que la familia sea rica.

-¿Vas a quedare? –preguntó Alice secamente.

-No, Thomas va a llevarme a cenar. Pero antes quería hablar con Edward –se dirigió hacia la puerta-. Supongo que el pobre no sabía dónde se estaba metiendo cuando pensó en una faustuosa boda –sin más palabras, salió y cerró la puerta.

-No dejes que te afecte –le dijo Alice a Bella.

-No puedo evitarlo –dijo ella-. Hace que me sienta como una buscadora de oro.

-Tanya era una aspirante a actriz sin un céntimo, hasta que conoció a Thomas. Mamá se gastó una pequeña fortuna en su boda, y Tanya ni siquiera se lo agradeció. Puede que sea muy guapa, pero tiene treinta y dos años, siete más que Thomas, y es fría como el hielo. Menos mal que Edward tuvo más sentido común que su hermano.

-¿Edward?

-Tanya fue la primera novia de Edward. Tuvieron una breve relación antes de que ella se fijara en el pobre Thomas, quien estaba locamente enamorado. ¿Cómo pueden estar tan ciegos los hombres? ¿Basta con solo una cara bonita y un cuerpo bonitos?

-Bueno, mientras sea feliz con ella… -empezó a decir bella.

-No sé cómo puede ser feliz –replicó Alice-. En los pocos meses que llevan casados ha hecho todo lo que Tanya le ha pedido, y apuesto a que ella no está muy contenta desde que Edward te trajo aquí. Yo creo que se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que había cometido un error al dejarlo. Por eso esta tan celosa de ti. De hecho, por el modo que se comporta, diría que aún cree que Edward le pertenece… -se puso una banda de seda en el pelo-. Dejemos ese tema. ¿Qué te parece esta?

Cuando finalmente Bella volvió a su apartamento, seguía pensando en las revelaciones de Alice. Se preguntaba por qué Tanya habría abandonado a Edward. Thomas era encantador, pero no era rival para Edward.

Quizá Alice tuviera razón, y Tanya aun siguiera deseando a Edward. Recordó la imagen del beso… ¿Cómo había permitido Edward que ocurriera?

¿Era posible que le hubiera mentido? ¿Y si esa pasión hubiera sido mutua?

No, se dijo Bella, un hombre como Edward no iría detrás de la mujer de su hermanastro. Eso destrozaría a la familia y el corazón a Esme. Además iba a casarse en pocos días.

No podía desear a Tanya, Edward no era el tipo de hombre que se casara por despecho.

Durante los días siguientes Bella hizo todo lo posible para no pensar en sus temores, pero no conseguía librarse de ellos.

Edward la deseaba, de eso estaba segura. Pero, ¿la amaba? Nunca se lo había dicho con palabras… ¿Debería arriesgarse a preguntarle que sentía por ella?

No, aunque no la quisiera no podía decirle la verdad, para no herir a su familia.

Pero si no la amaba, y solo la deseaba, ¿Por qué quería casarse con ella y había insistido en celebrar una boda que saldría en todos los periódicos? Podrían haber vivido juntos, sin ningún compromiso.

Atormentada por las dudas, Bella empezó a dormir mal. Ni siquiera cuando estaba entre los brazos de Edward podía relajar su mente. Y cuando aparecieron profundas ojera bajo los ojos, Edward le pregunto qué le pasaba.

-Na… nada –balbuceó ella.

-Estoy empezando a conocerte –dijo él acariciándole el pelo-. ¿Por qué no me dices lo que te preocupa tanto? ¿Te preocupa que no sea un buen marido?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿Temes que te pegue o que no te dé dinero?

-Claro que no.

-¿Seguimos con este juego de adivinanzas o vas a contármelo?

-Supongo que todas las novias tienen dudas antes de la boda. ¿No les pasa lo mismo a los novios?

-En mi caso, no –respondió él con firmeza-. Nunca he estado más seguro de algo en toda mi vida. Quiero que seas mi mujer. Y no dejes que te invadan las dudas –añadió endureciendo el tono-. Recuerda que eres mía, y nunca te dejare marchar.

Aquella noche Bella pudo dormir, y a la mañana siguiente se despertó feliz y segura de sí misma.

Los días pasaron rápidamente y, antes de que se diera cuenta, se encontró en la víspera de la boda.

Aquella mañana desayunaron juntos y él la beso antes de irse a la oficina.

-La próxima vez que te vea será en el altar de St. Patrick –le susurró él. Siguiendo los consejos de Esme, habían decidido pasar la noche separados. Antes, Thomas se llevaría a Edward a su despedida de soltero, y las mujeres tenían una fiesta en Martindales.

Martindales era un local donde servían buena comida y donde se celebraban buenos espectáculos. Bella hubiera deseado que solo fueran Esme y Alice, pero Tanya había expresado su intención de asistir.

Afortunadamente, todo salió mejor de lo que ella esperaba, y Tanya se comportó de un modo incluso agradable. El champan se sirvió ininterrumpidamente, y las cuatro volvieron muy animadas a la Torre Mase.

Cuando subieron en el ascensor, todas, a excepción de Tanya, se quedaron en el vestíbulo antes de darse las buenas noches.

-Que duermas bien –le dijo Esme a Bella-, y llámanos cuando estés lista para vestirte.

-Gracias, lo haré.

-Estoy tan feliz de que vayas a formar parte de la familia.

-Yo también –añadió Alice.

Las tres mujeres intercambiaron abrazos y, mientras Alice y Esme discutían sobre quien tenía la llave, Bella se dirigió hacia las escaleras, henchida de felicidad.

Mientras se estaba quitando el abrigo sonó el timbre. Era casi media noche y, esperando que fuera Edward, corrió abrir.

Era Tanya.

-He venido para decirte lo feliz que estoy por tu boda y a traerte esta, como préstamo.

Bella abrió la bolsa y sacó una bonita liga de satén.

-Oh, gracias Es preciosa. Me asegurare de devolvértela.

-Tranquila –dijo Tanya, sonriendo-. Siempre recupero lo que es mío.

-Me alegra que estés feliz por la boda –dijo Bella, ignorando el comentario.

-Aunque sepa que Edward lo está haciendo por nosotros, debo confesarte que me he sentido un poco celosa.

-No comprendo.

-¿No te ha dicho Edward porque quiere casarse contigo? Aunque quizá pensó que era mejor no decírtelo.

-Creo que yo me enteraría enseguida –dijo Bella con una voz que le sonó extraña.

-Bueno, tú verás… Edward y yo fuimos amantes antes de que yo me casara con Thomas…

-Lo sé.

Tanya pareció sorprendida por un segundo, pero siguió hablando.

-Tuvimos una aventura, pero las pasiones estaban tan desatadas que él empezó a hablar de matrimonio. Tuvimos una discusión y yo empecé a salir con Thomas. Lo hice solo para darle celos a Edward, pero, aunque siempre ha estado loco por mi puedes ser muy cabezota. Yo aprendí la lección, y me negué a acostarme con Thomas. Pero finalmente decidí que sería estúpido no aceptar sus proposiciones… -hizo una pequeña pausa-. No tienes por qué enfadarte. Después de todo, una chica tiene que cuidarse por sí misma. Aunque debo reconocer que me arrepentí de haberme casado. Sabía que estaba cometiendo un error y que nunca olvidaría a Edward.

Por lo visto, Alice había tenido razón en todo, pensó bella.

-Una noche que Thomas estaba fuera, Edward y yo nos besamos. Entonces toda la pasión reprimida estallo de nuevo. Volvimos a ser amantes, y nos encontrábamos siempre que podíamos, en cualquier parte. Pero, al cabo de una temporada, Edward me dejó porque no quería levantar sospechas. No deseaba preocupar a su familia, ni provocar un escándalo.

-¿Y que tengo yo que ver en todo eso? –preguntó Bella con una voz tan fría como su corazón.

Edward pensó que si estaba casado, aparentaría llevar una vida feliz de cara a todo el mundo, y evitaría correr riesgos. En otras palabras, levantaría una cortina de humo. Siendo discretos, ¿Quién iba a sospechar que un hombre casado estuviese con su cuñada? Nadie, y menos en esta familia.

Bella sintió como si hubiera recibido un puñetazo en el estómago. Todo le parecía lógico: porque edward le propuso matrimonio tan rápidamente, porque estaba tan interesado en contárselo a su familia, porque quería una boda importante… y por qué nunca le había dicho que la quería.

-Y así todo seremos felices –dijo Tanya con una sonrisa felina.

-Si crees que por un momento voy a aceptarlo, es que estás loca…

-¿Qué puedes perder? Tendrás todo lo que necesites: joyas, vestidos, cualquier cosa que el dinero pueda comprar… y además, Edward es lo bastante hombre hacernos felices a las dos.

-¡Fuera! –exclamo Bella-. ¡Quédate con esto y lárgate! –le puso a Tanya la liga en la mano y abrió la puerta.

-Cuando tengas un momento para pensarlo, veras que tengo razón –dijo Tanya.

Al cerrar, Tanya se apoyó contra la puerta. La cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía nauseas. Cuando consiguió recuperarse un poco, llamo a un taxi por teléfono y se puso a hacer el equipaje.

Solo empaquetó las cosas que había traído de Londres, junto con el dinero que había ahorrado. Todo lo demás lo dejó, incluido el anillo de compromiso. Cerró la puerta del apartamento y entro en el ascensor.

Su sueño se había terminado.

Por suerte, en esos momentos no había ningún guardia de seguridad en las puertas del edificio. Cruzo corriendo el vestíbulo y salió a la calle, donde la estaba esperando el taxi.

-¿A dónde, señorita? –le preguntó el conductor tras guardar el equipaje.

-Al aeropuerto, por favor.

**Perdon por subir el capitulo tarde, he estado un poco ocupada.**

**pero, aqui esta espero y les guste... ya saben como me gustan los reviews, **

**asi que los espero con ansias jejeje.**

**Bellezarob**


	6. Chapter 6

**Plantado en el Altar**

**Capitulo 6**

Bella volvió a la realidad, con un estremecimiento por el dolor recordado.

-¿Y qué hiciste entonces? –le preguntó Jacob.

-Pase la noche en el aeropuerto, hasta que conseguí un billete que salía para Londres muy temprano. A la hora que supuestamente iba a casarme, ya estaba a mitad de camino a Inglaterra. Nada más llegar me aloje en un hotel y empecé a buscar trabajo… El resto ya lo sabes.

-¿Te fuiste sin dejar una nota y sin decírselo a nadie? –preguntó Jacob, ceñudo.

-Si. No estaba en condiciones para pensar con calma. Y, además, ¿Qué podría haber dicho? La verdad los hubiera destrozado.

-¿No pensaste en hablar con Cullen?

-No podía soportar la humillación. No quería volver a verlo.

-¿Y sigues sin querer verlo?

-Si, por eso no quería que mis adres conocieran mi paradero. Podían decírselo a él.

-Entiendo. ¿Por eso dejaste el apellido Swan y te llamaste a ti misma Bella Donovan?

-Si. Empezaba a sentirme a salvo, por lo que fue un golpe traumático verlo en la galería.

-Sabía que su presencia te había afectado –dijo Jacob apretándole la mano-. De hecho, me pregunte si no estarías enamorada de él.

-No lo sé –respondió ella, intentando convencerse de que esa era la verdad.

-Es una suerte que no te viera –comentó seriamente Jacob.

-Me temo que si me vio –dijo ella mordiéndose el labio.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó él con voz dura.

-Me siguió hasta el parque.

-¿Habló contigo?

-Sí.

-No te tocó, ¿verdad? Le romperé la nariz si lo ha hecho…

-N.. no. Solo me puso las manos en los ojos y me dijo: «Adivina quién soy»

-¿Te asustó?

-Sí, me asustó. Dijo que… -le temblaba tanto la voz que tuvo que pararse a tomar aire-. Me dijo que quería que volviera.

-¿Qué volvieras? ¿Después del modo en que te trató? ¿Por qué quiere que vuelvas?

-Estaba muy enfadado por la forma que tuve de abandonarlo. Dijo que yo le pertenecía –cruzó los brazos al pecho, como si tuviera frio-. Yo le dije que no pensaba volver.

-No me parece que Cullen sea el tipo de hombre que acepte un no por respuesta.

-No lo es –le aseguró Bella-. Por eso le dije que estábamos viviendo juntos. Espero que no te importe.

-No, claro que no me importa. Por un lado es verdad, y por otro es halagador –dijo intentando ser jocoso-. ¿Fue eso lo que lo hizo desistir?

-No exactamente…

-Entonces, ¿Cómo te libraste de él?

-Un niño que estaba jugando junto al lago se cayó al agua, y mientras Edward lo sacaba yo aproveche para huir. Jacob, no quiero volver con él –se apresuró a añadir.

-Me alegra oírlo –dijo palmeándole la mano-. No tienes por qué preocuparte. Él no puede obligarte a hacerlo.

-No, eso es lo que yo le dije.

-¿he de suponer que ha sido el encuentro con Cullen lo que te ha hecho aceptar mi proposición? –le preguntó él tras un breve silencio.

-Si, dijo ella en voz baja.

-En ese caso debería estar agradecido porque el Destino lo trajera a la galería, y te diera la oportunidad de saber que ya no lo amas. Ahora que has aclarado tus sentimientos, podrás olvidarte de él, y volverá a los Estados Unidos.

Ella se mordió el labio, avergonzada por no haberle contado a Jacob toda la verdad.

-Algo te preocupa –le dijo él-. ¿Quieres decirme que es?

-¿Qué voy hacer hasta que se vaya? –preguntó ella-. Puede volver a la galería.

-Te diré lo que puedes hacer. Puedes tomarte unos días libres…

-Pero…

-No hay peros. Leah y yo podemos encargarnos de todo. Si Cullen aparece, yo tratare con él. –ella siguió con expresión preocupada-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No me crees capaz?

-Claro que si –dijo ella no muy convencida-. Y también creo que puedes resolver las cosas diplomáticamente.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

Eran muchos los problemas, pensó ella. Pero trató de sonreírle.

-Tal vez esté siendo una paranoica.

-estoy de acuerdo, así que deja de preocuparte.

-Lo intentare –prometió ella.

-Y ahora olvidémonos de Cullen y hablemos de algo más agradable. Me dijiste que querías una boda tranquila.

-Si.

-¿Quieres casarte en la iglesia o en la oficina del registro?

-En la iglesia, creo, si a ti no te importa.

-En ese caso hablare mañana con el reverendo Peter Coe, el vicario de St Giles –dijo Jacob con una sonrisa-. Es amigo mío, por lo que espero que podamos casarnos pronto –le dio un fuerte abrazo-. Voy a hacer todo lo posible para que seas feliz.

Cuando se inclinó para besarla, ella deseo relajarse y disfrutar del momento. Poco a poco, los besos de Jacob se hicieron más apasionados, y ella tuvo que reprimir un brote de ansiedad. ¿Qué haría si él insistía en llevarla a la cama? Jacob se había comportado como un caballero, pero era un hombre, al fin y al cabo.

Bella intentó convencerse de que sería un amante cariñoso y sensible, y que la ayudaría a olvidar a Edward, pero cuando la tomó de la mano y la condujo hacia las escaleras ella lo siguió reacia.

Él lo notó y se detuvo. La miró suplicante y ella apretó los dientes. No era justo echarse para atrás, por lo que entró en su propio dormitorio.

Él la siguió y empezó a besarla de nuevo. Era apasionado y tierno, la clase de hombre que cualquier mujer querría tener como amante, por lo que ella cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse en sus besos.

-Eres tan hermosa –le susurró él besándole el cuello y el hombro-. Tan dulce y femenina. Nunca he conocido a una mujer que me gustase tanto como tú…

Bella era consiente de cada roce. Demasiado consiente. Intentó dejarse llevar por el placer, pero su mente analizaba cada reacción de su piel.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –le pregunté él de repente.

-Na… nada -balbuceó ella

-Algo te pasa. Es como intentar hacerle el amor a la Venus de Milo.

-Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento. Has sido un día traumático y… y –se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-Soy un bruto insensible –dijo él con tono suave-. Tendría que haberme dado cuenta de que sigues preocupada. Perdóname.

-Lo siento –volvió a decir ella, completamente avergonzada por como lo estaba tratando.

-Está bien, no te preocupes –le besó la frente-. Ahora vete a la cama y no te preocupes por nada –se dirigió a la puerta-. Cuando Cullen se haya ido y estemos casados, todo saldrá bien. Te lo prometo.

A la mañana siguiente desayunaron juntos como de costumbre, antes de que Jacob se prepárese para ir a la galería. Bella lo acompaño a la puerta y él la beso en la mejilla.

-Ya sabes dónde estoy si necesitas algo –le dijo amablemente.

-No sé si sabré que hacer durante el día –respondió ella preocupada.

-¿Por qué no sales?

No, ella no se atrevía a salir, Edward podría estar al acecho.

-Quizá aproveche para hacer una limpieza a fondo.

-¿No se supone que le pago a la señora Crabtee para eso? Vamos, no te has tomado un descanso desde que entraste en la galería. Relájate y ponte a leer. Si el tiempo sigue igual, también puedes tumbarte fuera para tomar el sol.

En la parte trasera de la casa había un bonito jardín que recibía la luz solar por la mañana y por la tarde. Estaba vallado, por lo que era un lugar seguro.

-¡Que encantador y que decadente! –Dijo ella más animada-. Quizá lo haga. Y te diré lo que voy a hacer después. Voy a prepararme una buena cena.

-¡Fantástico! –exclamó él sonriendo-. Un cliente ha insistido en que coma hoy con él, pero me asegurare de tomar algo ligero. Oh, una cosa, ¿puedes hacer la cena un poco más tarde que de costumbre?

-¿A las siete y media?

-A las ocho, mejor.

-Bien –aceptó ella con el corazón encogido.

-Tengo una reunión de negocios –explicó él-. Es muy importante, y no puedo cancelarla. Si sale bien puede suponer la solución a mis problemas económicos.

-Oh, eso es maravilloso.

-Luego te contaré los detalles… y no te preocupes por nada –la besó otra vez y se fue.

Cuando Bella cerró la puerta la invadió un sentimiento de pérdida y soledad. El día se presentaba ante ella, monótono y vacío, sin otra cosa que hacer que pensar en Edward…

Aquel día, martes, no iba la señora Crabtee a limpiar, por lo que paso la mitad de la mañana fregando los platos y poniendo un poco de orden en la casa. Iba a abrir el congelador cuando sonó el teléfono.

Tenía que ser él…

No, tenía que dejar las paranoias. Edward pensaría que se encontraba en la galería. La única persona que sabía que estaba en casa era Jacob.

-¿Diga?

-¿Todavía no estas tomando el sol? –era Jacob.

-No, todavía no.

-He hablado con Peter y ha dicho que va a conseguir una licencia especial p le explicó muy animado-. De ese modo podremos casarnos dentro de poco.

Dentro de poco…

-Junio es el mes de las bodas y la iglesia está reservada para todos los sábados –siguió diciendo él-. Pero podemos casarnos el lunes, si estás de acuerdo.

Para el lunes faltaba menos de una semana.

-Si… -dijo ella, intentando disimular su duda, pero él lo noto.

-No pareces estar muy segura.

-Sí, estoy segura –respiró profundamente-. El lunes será perfecto.

Él dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

-Lo próximo que tenemos que hacer es planear la luna de miel. Ve pensando adonde te gustaría ir.

-¿Y qué pasar con la galería?

-Si no encuentro a nadie que ayude a Leah, la cerrare. Nuestro matrimonio es mucho más importante que la galería.

¿Cómo podía ser una equivocación casarse con un hombre así?, pensó ella.

Después de colgar se fue a la cocina a sacar el polla del congelador para la cena. Luego, se cambió los vaqueros por unos pantalones cortos, se quitó los zapatos y salió al jardín, llevándose un vaso de limonada recién exprimida y un libro.

Se tumbó a leer, pero fue incapaz de concentrarse en la lectura. Lo único que veía es las paginas era el rostro de Edward, y se preguntaba cuál sería su próximo movimiento.

-Buenos días. ¿Has dormido bien?

Igual que si lo hubieran conjurado sus pensamientos, allí estaba, en la puerta de la cocina, con unos pantalones a la medida y una camisa blanca de seda.

El susto fue tan grande que Bella dio un salto. El vaso cayó al suelo, rompiéndose en pedazos y salpicándola de limonada.

-Vaya por Dios… -dijo él-. No te muevas, no vaya a ser que te cortes con los cristales.

La advertencia llego demasiado tarde. Bella soltó un grito al clavarse una esquirla en el dedo.

-Siéntate, deja que te lo mire –la hizo sentarse en la silla y, agachándose junto a ella le extrajo el cristal, haciendo que brotaran unas gotas de sangre. Entonces acercó su boca a la herida y la chupó, provocándole a Bella una oleada de placer y deseo-. Ya está –dijo alegremente, y la miró sin soltarle el pie-. Eres la única mujer que conozco que tenga unos pies tan bonitos como para incitar a la obsesión. Ahora, no te muevas o tendré que seguir haciendo lo mismo.

Entro en la cocina y volvió con una escoba y un recogedor.

-He visto que queda limonada en la jarra –dijo, barriendo con eficacia los cristales-. Así que, en cuanto acabe de barrer, nos serviremos unos vasos.

Sin que ella pudiera decir nada, Edward saco un par de vasos y los dejo en la mesita. Entonces la contempló con insolencia detenimiento, fijándose en sus pantalones cortos, su top y su cola de caballo.

-Vestida así pareces una quinceañera.

-Pues no lo soy –consiguió decir ella-. Tengo casi veinticinco años. ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó, alarmada por el fuego que ardía en sus ojos-. ¿Qué quiere? ¿Y cómo has entrado? –añadió, confundida.

-Por la puerta delantera, como cualquier visita respetable –dijo él sonriendo.

-¿Sin llave?

-Tengo una –respondió satisfecho, sacando una llave del bolsillo.

-¿Cómo la has conseguido?

-La tome prestada de tu bolso anoche –añadió él

Ella recordó cuando se le cayó el bolso en el vestíbulo, y como lo dejo en la mesa.

-Confiaba en que no la echases de menos –siguió diciendo él-. El factor sorpresa es fundamental para pillar desprevenido al enemigo.

-No sé qué esperas ganar con esto –dijo ella, intentando serenar su voz-. No pienso volver contigo.

-Eso ya lo dijiste. Por eso estoy aquí, para hacerte cambiar de opinión.

-¿Cómo sabias que estaba en casa?

-Lo primero que hice esta mañana fue llamar a la galería y habar con Black –a Bella se le congeló la sangre-. Y tengo que admitir que me equivoque con él. No es un blandengue, y aunque parezca un inútil, se comportó ante mí con la entereza que admiro en las personas. Tranquila –le dijo al ver la expresión de horror en su rostro-. No llegamos a las manos.

Ella respiró aliviada. Sabía que Edward podía intimidar al más fuerte de los hombres.

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-Mucho menos de lo que me dijo él a mí –Bella esperó conteniendo la respiración-. Me llamó canalla, y me dejó claro que si encontraba el cuadro de _Wednesday's Child,_ no permitiría que me hiciera con él, de modo que no tenía nada que hacer en su galería.

-¿Eso es todo?

-No, según él te he molestado bastante. Y creo que no sabe que estuve ayer aquí, o no te habría dejado sola en casa. ¿Por qué no se lo has contado?

-No… no quería preocuparlo.

-Se preocuparía mucho más si supiera que estoy aquí ahora –dijo él con satisfacción.

-¿Por qué has venido? –pregunto ella, intentando dominar la situación.

-Pensaba invitarte a comer –dijo él distraídamente.

-No pienso ir a comer contigo.

-Como quieras. No tenemos por qué ir a ninguna parte. Será más divertido quedarse –Bella se mordió el labio. En un sitio público estaría más a salvo que en casa con él-. Tendríamos tiempo para… ¿satisfacer otros apetitos?

-¡No! –exclamó ella poniéndose en pie-. Voy a casarme con Jacob. Si me pones un dedo encima yo… yo…

-¿Tú, que?

Dio un paso hacia ella, haciéndola retroceder hasta la pared de la casa. Puso una mano a cada lado de su cabeza, aprisionándole entre el estuco y su cuerpo.

-Dime, Bella. ¿Has sonado conmigo esta noche?

-No –le espetó ella.

-¿Te has acostado con Black? –le preguntó endureciendo su expresión.

Ella quería decirle que se vengó de él, pero no podía hacerlo, recordando la embarazosa escena del dormitorio.

-¿Lo hiciste? –le volvió a preguntar él poniéndole una mano bajo la barbilla y levantándole la cara -. De ahora en adelante seré yo el único hombre que te haga el amor. He esperado mucho tiempo para… -acercó la boca al oído y le susurró todas las cosas que había querido hacer con ella.

Las eróticas imágenes la sacudieron por dentro, pero ella se esforzó por no moverse.

-Respondes muy bien, encanto –dijo él con una risita-. Tu cuerpo reacciona ante la simple idea de hacer el amor contigo.

Era cierto. Sus pezones se habían endurecido, y eran claramente visibles a través de la fina tela del top.

-¿Dónde va a ser? ¿En la cama? ¿O prefieres comer conmigo?

-Si –respondió ella desesperadamente.

-¿Si, que? –le preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

-Si quiero comer contigo.

-Bien, aunque hubiera sido más excitante irse a la cama. Pero puedo esperar. He esperado dos años y medio, de modo que unos días mas no importan. Ahora ve a ponerte algo más apropiado para almorzar en Moonrakers. Tienes quince minutos.

La soltó y ella corrió hacia las escaleras. Cuando entro en su habitación pensó en atrancar la puerta, pero desistió de la idea. En vez de eso se ducho a toda prisa, temerosa de exceder el tiempo que Edward le había dado.

Luego, se recogió el pelo y se puso el traje gris de seda que solía llevar al trabajo. Se aplicó un toque de maquillaje para subirse la moral, y se puso las gafas para dar el aspecto de una mujer de negocios en vez de una colegiala.

Todavía le sobraban varios minutos. Si agarraba su bolso y salía a la calle sin que Edward la viera, podría tomar un taxi y escapar a la galería.

Bajo las escaleras en silencio, pero cuando llegó al vestíbulo vio que el bolso no estaba sobre la mesita.

No importaba… tomaría un taxi de todos modos y le pediría a Jacob que pagase la carrera, aunque eso supusiera contarle la verdad.

-¿Intentando escabullirte de mí? –oyó la voz burlona de Edward cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta –Menos mal que estaba de guardia.

-¡Maldito seas! –murmuró ella.

Él se acercó y contemplo su traje, las gafas y el recogido en la nuca.

-Pero… que aspecto tan comedido y ejecutivo.

-Dijiste «algo más apropiado»

-Este atuendo solo es apropiado para un lugar de trabajo. ¿Desde cuando llevas esas gafas tan horribles?

-Desde hace tiempo –respondió ella poniéndose rígida-. Y no creo que sean horribles

-No las necesitas –se las quitó y las dejó sobre la mesa-. Es demasiado tarde para disfrazarse –antes de que ella pudiera protestar, le quito también los pasadores que le recogían el pelo, soltando la melena sobre los hombros-. Así está mucho mejor. Al menos no tendré la impresión de estar comiendo con una maestra rural.

-¡Vete al infierno! –gritó ella.

-¿No crees que, habiéndome hecho tanto daño, harías mejor en besarme?

Entrecerró los ojos y frunció los labios, como preparándose para recibir un beso. Bella estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada. Edward siempre había sido irresistible con sus bromas.

-Hazlo rápido –la apremio él-. Porque es chofer está esperando fuera con la limusina.

-No pienso besarte –dijo ella con voz temblorosa. Estaba siendo tentada…

-Entonces te besaré yo a ti.

-No quiero que me beses.

-Desde luego que quieres. Pero no quieres admitirlo.

Un segundo después la estaba besando. Lo hizo sin sujetarla, por lo que ella podría haberse apartado. Pero parecía estar pegada al suelo, mientras la lengua de Edward pugnaba por abrirse camino entre los labios.

Cuando lo consiguió lo abrazó con fuerza, y lo único en que ella pudo pensar fue en Edward. Levanto las manos y la presionó sobre su pecho, sintiendo los fuertes latidos del corazón a través de la camisa de seda.

Cuando finalmente la soltó estaba respirando acaloradamente, como si hubiera perdido una carrera, y ella estaba totalmente aturdida. Si en ese momento la hubiera llevado a la cama, ella no habría sabido negarse…

-¿Te gustaría cambiar los planes del almuerzo? –le preguntó él.

-No, no me gustaría –gracias a la pregunta, ella pudo recomponerse a tiempo.

Pero presentía que aquel almuerzo formaba parte de un plan mucho mayor.

**Hay veces que este Edward me cae como **

**patada de mula, el desgraciado... jejeje.**

**Les recuerdo que ni la historia, ni los personajes son míos.**

**Al final de la historia les diré el nombre y el autor de la misma.**

**Ya saben como me gustan los reviews...**

**Bellezarob**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Edward la escoltó hasta la limusina y la hizo entrar. Al sentarse a su lado, sacó una corbata de una chaqueta que había en el asiento, y se la ató al cuello.

-Hay que cuidar los detalles –dijo con tono irónico.

Cuando llegaron a Moonrakers, muy cercano a Kenelm Park, Bella había conseguido recuperarse lo suficiente. El restaurante estaba abarrotado, y la única mesa libre estaba reservada para ellos.

-No me lo digas –dijo ella-. ¿Has invertido en este negocio?

-No, me temo que no. El dueño es amigo mío.

-Que suerte…

-¿Verdad que si? –le echó una mirada burlona.

Mientras esperaban la comida, Edward intentó mantener una conversación distendida, pero ella se limitó a responder con monosílabos, reacia a seguirle el juego.

-¿Ocurre algo? –le preguntó él finalmente.

-¿Qué puede ocurrir? –le preguntó ella con sarcasmo.

-Pareció que te abrías un poco y, de repente, vuelves a encerrarte en tu caparazón. ¿Por qué no haces un esfuerzo por relajarte y disfrutar de la comida?

-Me has obligado a comer contigo, pero eso no me obliga a disfrutar de nada.

Él se encogió de hombros y se sumió en el silencio, pero Bella notó que le costaba apartar la vista de ella.

Tendría que estarle agradecida por no haberla llevado a la cama cuando pudo hacerlo. Pero, ¿Por qué había perdido esa oportunidad? ¿Y por qué estaba tan interesado en llevarla a comer? Seguro que tenía una buena razón para ello.

-¿Cuándo decidiste casarte con Black? –le preguntó él cuando les sirvieron café.

-¿Jacob te dijo que vamos a casarnos? –preguntó ella, sorprendida.

-Me dijo lo que lo estabas planeando.

Bella recordó la amenaza de Edward: «sobre mi cadáver».

-No… no habrás… -balbuceó ella.

-No, no le hice nada, tranquila. Solo le advertí que haría mejor retirarse a tiempo –ella se tapó la boca con la mano-. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué lo felicitase? –al no recibir respuesta continuó-. Dime, Bella, ¿Cuándo aceptaste la proposición de Black?

-Me lo pidió hace algunas semanas –dijo ella cuidadosamente.

-¿Y tú aceptaste enseguida?

-Por supuesto que sí. Lo amo.

-La mentira nos e te da bien –dijo él mirándola maliciosamente.

-Te dije en el parque que íbamos a casarnos.

-No, no lo hiciste. Me dijiste que él quería casarse contigo, lo que no es lo mismo. ¿Por qué no reconoces que al principio lo rechazaste, que solo aceptaste después de lo que paso anoche?

-Yo no hice tal cosa.

-No te molestes en seguir mintiendo. Black me dijo que fue anoche cuando aceptaste, lo que me dio bastante que pensar. Él cree que quieres casarte porque al fin has superado lo nuestro, pero ¿estaría tan feliz si supiera que solo lo estas utilizando como tapadera?

-No, no es así. Aprecio a Jacob y lo respeto. Será un marido y un padre maravilloso.

-¿Ya habéis decidido formar una familia?

-Sí.

-¿Cuántos hijos quieres tener?

-Cuatro –respondió, sin darse cuenta a tiempo de que se estaba mofando de ella.

-Entonces, ¿has decidido casarte y tener hijos, y todavía no te has acostado con él?

-¿También te dijo eso?

-No hizo falta. Se reconocer a un hombre frustrado en cuanto lo veo. Está loco por ti. Dentro de poco empezará a presionarte.

-¿Igual que tú?

-Sí, pero con una diferencia. Tú quieres acostarte conmigo, no con él.

-¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro?

-Si quisieras acostarte con Black, ya lo habrías hecho.

-Ya te he dicho que…

-Sí, ya me has dicho que es un amante formidable e imaginativo, al que no le gusta hacerlo en la cama. No me creo que te hayas acostado con él.

-¿Desde cuándo eres un psicoanalista? –se burló ella.

-No hace falta ser psicoanalista para saberlo, igual que tampoco hay que ser matemático para saber que dos y dos son cuatro.

-¿Y qué clase de experto hay que ser para convencerte de que estas perdiendo el tiempo? Y que no importa si me he acostado o no con Jacob…

-A mí si me importa. A algunos chicos no les importa compartir su dulce, pero incluso de niño quería tener uno para mí solo.

-Lo único que importa es que voy a casarme con él y que no voy a volver contigo.

-Ahí es donde te equivocas –dijo él con tranquilidad-. Pero de eso hablaremos mas tarde.

Miró la hora en su reloj y llamó al camarero para pagar la cuenta. Al levantarse, rodeó a Bella por la cintura y la llevo hasta la puerta.

Ella iba cabizbaja, pensando cómo podía deshacerse de él, cuando Edward se detuvo.

-Bella… -dijo suavemente.

Ella levanto la mirada y entonces él se inclinó y la beso en los labios.

Edward no era un hombre al que le gustase llamar la atención en público, por lo que Bella se quedo paralizada de asombro, y permaneció inmóvil hasta que él se apartó y siguió caminando. Ella caminaba como una sonámbula, pero entonces notó que un hombre moreno la estaba mirando.

Era Jacob. Estaba sentado junto a un hombre en una mesa cercana, quien hablaba animadamente. Dejo de hablar cuando Jacob se levantó y se acerco a ellos.

-Black –Edward asintió cortésmente.

-Cullen.

-Como estabas ocupado, pensé en llevar a comer a Bella –dijo Edward, muy tranquilo.

-Creí que ibas a quedarte en casa –le dijo Jacob a su supuesta novia.

-Era mi intención, pero… -empezó a explicar ella.

-Puedo ser muy… persuasivo –interrumpió Edward con una sonrisa-. ¿Verdad, cariño?

-Yo… yo… -tartamudeó Bella. Jacob se había quedado helado.

-Me costó un poco conseguirlo –dijo Edward apretándole el brazo-, pero cuando…

-¿No deberíamos irnos? –preguntó ella, aterrorizada por que fuera a explicar sus métodos.

-Tienes razón en decir «deberíamos» -dijo Edward, y se volvió hacia los dos hombres.-. Siento haberles interrumpido, caballeros.

Volvió a rodear a Bella por la cintura y la empujó suavemente. Ella miró por encima del hombro y vio que Jacob se sentaba de nuevo. Parecía que lo hubieran vapuleado.

Probablemente ella tuviera el mismo aspecto.

Mientras bajaban en el ascensor, junto a una docena de personas, intentó pensar en lo ocurrido. Estaba claro por qué Edward la había llevado a comer allí. Él sabía que Jacob también estaría y le fue fácil organizar la incómoda escena. De nuevo había demostrado ser un maestro de la estrategia.

Cuando salieron a la calle, Bella se volvió furiosa hacia él.

-Eres un bastardo despreciable y sin escru… -empezó a proferir, pero él le puso un dedo en los labios.

-Si quieres insultarme, será mejor que vayamos a pasear por el parque –el chofer los estaba esperando en la puerta de la limusina-. Max, déjanos en la entrada de Kenelm Park.

Durante el corto trayecto Bella se mantuvo callada y rígida, tan furiosa con Edward como lo estaba con ella misma por no haber previsto su plan.

-Puedes tomarte la tarde libre, Max –le dijo Edward cuando llegaron al parque.

-Gracias, señor Cullen. –respondió el chofer, con un amplia sonrisa.

Edward salió primero y le ofreció una mano a Bella, pero ella la ignoró e intentó salir por su cuenta. Entonces tropezó y estuvo a punto de caer, pero Edward la sujetó a tiempo.

-Esto pasa por intentar ser independiente. Menos mal que estaba aquí para ayudarte.

Ella se soltó y camino hacia las puertas de hierro forjado. A esa hora el parque estaba bañado por la luz del sol y relativamente vacío.

Edward eligió un lugar a la sombra y se volvió hacia ella.

-Muy bien, suéltalo.

-¡Lo preparaste todo para causar problemas! –lo acuso ella con furia contenida-. No intentes negarlo.

-No pensaba negarlo. Estoy muy satisfecho por cómo ha salido todo.

-No me explico cómo podías saber que Jacob estaba allí –dijo ella sin poder parar.

-Muy fácil. El hombre con el que fue a comer estaba a mi servicio.

-Eres repugnante…

-Si no vas a escatimar en adjetivos, no olvides vil e infame –dijo él en tono divertido.

Sin poder contener la ira, Bella le dio una fuerte bofetada. Enseguida vio la marca roja en su mejilla y se quedó horrorizada de lo que había hecho.

Él se toco la piel enrojecida y puso una mueca de dolor.

-Solo haces que me sienta mal. – farfulló ella.

-¿Y tu no?

-Si, también –reconoció tristemente-. Lo siento…

-Supongo que me lo merecía. Aunque no pienso dejar que me abofetees y salgas impune –ella retrocedió, asustada por el amenazador brillo de sus ojos-. No te confundas. Jamás le he pegado a una mujer y no voy a hacerlo ahora. Pero hay otros métodos…

Ella se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a huir corriendo, pero él la agarró por el brazo y la sujeto contra un árbol.

-Sí, hay métodos más agradables.

A pesar de los esfuerzos por liberarse, él tomó posesión de su boca mientras desabrochaba la blusa y deslizaba una mano en busca de sus pechos.

Cuando empezó a acariciarle el pezón a través del sujetador, ella intentó golpearlo con la rodilla en sus parte íntimas, tal como había aprendido en las clases de defensa personal. Pero él bloqueo hábilmente el movimiento y, en represalia, le mordió el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que la hizo desistir de cualquier tentativa de lucha.

-Así está mejor –murmuró él y, gracias a sus labios, su lengua y sus experimentados dedos, pronto la tuvo aturdida de deseo.

Finalmente se detuvo, volvió a abrocharle la blusa, y la sacó al sendero. Una mujer se aproximaba con un caniche, pero, aparte del rubor de Bella, nada hacía pensar en lo que habían estado haciendo.

-¿Te apetece un café? – le preguntó Edward, tan irritantemente tranquilo como si nada hubiera sucedido-. ¿O un helado?

-Un café, por favor –respondió ella, intentando aparentar su misma frialdad, sin éxito.

-Vamos entonces a The Hungry Hippo. Tienen el mejor café de Londres.

El local era un pequeño bar al aire libre, situado en un extremo del parque, Edward dejo a Bella en una mesa bajo una sombrilla oscilante, y se acerco al mostrador as pedir el café. Volvió con dos tazas adornadas con hipopótamos rosas. Un sorbo le bastó a Bella para comprobar que el café era tan bueno como le había dicho.

-El café lo sirven aquí tan caliente que he llegado a descubrir que es mejor tomárselo en taza antes que en vaso –dijo él.

-Hablas como si vinieras a menudo –le resultaba difícil imaginárselo en un sitio así.

-He venido unas cuantas veces. Me hospedo en Kenelm Mayfair, y por la mañana suelo venir a correr al parque y a tomar el café aquí.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en Londres? –le preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño.

-En esta ocasión, unos diez días.

-¿En esta ocasión?

-He venido otras veces recientemente.

-¿Por negocios? –se esforzó por parecer despreocupada.

-Si…por negocios importantes y confidenciales.

-¿Y cuando volverás a casa?

-Cuando haya conseguido lo que he venido a buscar.

Lo dijo con voz inocente, pero su sonrisa no era tranquilizadora. Bella se terminó el café en silencio, convencida de que era mejor no profundizar.

-Aún no me has explicado porque me dejaste plantado en el altar –le dijo Edward.

-Y tú no me has explicado por qué querías casarte conmigo, en primer lugar.

-¿No crees que fue por estar locamente enamorado de ti?

-No –sintió un dolor agudo en el corazón-. Y no quiero hablar de ello. No se puede cambiar el pasado. Debo irme ya. Necesito llegar a casa.

-Hay una cosa que quiero aclarar antes –dijo él sujetándola por el brazo-. Cuando hable con Black esta mañana no podía creerme sus ridículas acusaciones. Tengo que oírte decir a ti porque me dejaste.

-Porque no iba a permitir que me utilizaras para encubrir tu relación con Tanya.

-Suponía que Tanya tendría algo que ver. No volviste a ser la misma desde que la viste besarme aquella noche… pero no hubo nada entre nosotros. Lo juro.

-Ella me dijo que fuisteis amantes. Y lo mismo me dijo Alice.

-Es cierto que Tanya y yo tuvimos un romance, pero todo eso ya acabo. ¿En serio crees que estaría tonteando con la mujer de mi hermanastro, o engañándote a ti?

-Tú la deseabas, y él te la quito.

-Yo no la deseaba. Lo poco que había entre nosotros se termino antes de qué se casara con Thomas.

-Ella me contó tus planes –dijo Bella negando con la cabeza-. Ibas a casarte conmigo para que tu familia no sospechara lo que estaba pasando.

Él masculló una palabrota en voz baja y soltó un suspiro.

-Y tú la creíste –era una afirmación, mas qué una pregunta.

-Sí, la creí. Por eso jamás volveré contigo.

-Aunque no conozcas el significado del amor ni de la confianza, quiero que vuelvas, Bella, y cobrare cada día que me has hecho esperar.

Hablaba con tanta seguridad que Bella sintió un escalofrió en la espalda. Se puso en pie de un violento salto, tirando la silla hacia atrás.

-Tengo que irme.

-Te acompañaré –dijo él levantándose y recogiendo la silla.

Sorprendida por su inesperada obediencia, Bella se preguntó que estaría dispuesto a hacer. Quizá se hubiera cansado de hacer daño y se limitaría a descansar…

Ojala fuera así, pensó Bella. Aun quedaba el enfrentamiento con Jacob, y se sentía incapaz de hacer nada más.

Edward agarro su mano y se la puso en el brazo. Ella intento desasirse pero él apretó el codo, haciéndola desistir. Ninguno de los dos hablo hasta que llegaron a las puertas de la casa.

-¿No crees que es arriesgado volver aquí? –le preguntó Edward.

-¿Arriesgado? No sé a qué te refieres.

-Si Black se pone violento…

-Jacob no tiene ni una célula violenta en su cuerpo.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro. En el restaurante parecía muy preocupado.

-Puede estar enfadado, pero jamás levantaría un dedo contra mí.

-Los celos son muy poderosos. Pueden incitar al ser mas pacifico a hacer cosas impensables.

-Jacob nunca me haría daño –dijo ella negando con la cabeza.

-¿Estas completamente segura? Sería mejor que te fueras a un hotel.

-Estoy absolutamente segura –respondió, sabiendo que Edward lo tenía todo planeado, y que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para asustarla.

-¿Qué piensas decirle? –le preguntó él, mientras subían los escalones de la entrada.

-La verdad, por supuesto.

Un soplo de viento hizo caer un rizo sobre a su mejilla. Edward alargó un brazo y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja. El contacto fue ligero, pero la hizo temblar.

-¿Toda la verdad? –le preguntó sonriente-. ¿O solo una versión?

-No lo sé –dijo ella, recordando la expresión de Jacob-. No quiero herirlo ni preocuparlo más.

-¿De verdad te importa?

-Sí. Ha sido maravilloso conmigo, y me preocupo por él.

-Estoy empezando a creerte –parecía estar más complacido que disgustado.

-Quizá le diga que me obligaste.

-¿Y te creerá?

-Estoy segura –dijo, con más seguridad de la que sentía realmente-. Aunque deba admitir que lo planeaste todo a la perfección, tu idea ha sido una pérdida de tiempo.

-No opino lo mismo –dijo él con los ojos brillantes-. Me han divertido algunas cosas.

-Me temo que no pueda decir lo mismo.

-Bueno –se encogió de hombros-, ¿Cuándo pensáis casaros?

-El lunes que viene –respondió ella sin pensar.

-¿Tan pronto? –preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-No tenemos motivos para esperar. ¿Te importaría abrir, ya que tienes tú mi llave?

-Claro –abrió la puerta y le puso la llave en la mano-. Será mejor que te la quedes.

-¿No te gustaría quedártela tú? –le preguntó ella mordazmente.

-Gracias, pero no es necesario –se inclinó y la besó-. La próxima vez serás tú quien venga a mi –ella se quedó inmóvil, mientras él bajaba los escalones-. A propósito, tu bolso está en la mesa de la salita –un segundo más tarde se alejaba por la calle.

Bella entró, cerró la puerta y echo la cadena.

«La próxima vez serás tú quien venga a mi»

Se dijo a si misma que no debía dejarse influir, y subió a cambiarse. Se puso unos pantalones y un top verde, y bajo a la cocina a preparar la cena prometida para Jacob.

Mientras cocinaba, repasó mentalmente los sucesos del día. No iba a ser fácil conversar con Jacob de que todo había sido una estratagema de Edward.

A las siete y media tenia la mesa preparada. Incapaz de permanecer quieta, se puso a andar nerviosa de un sitio para otro, como un gato encerrado. Al mirar por la ventana vio que el cielo se había cubierto de nubes y que soplaba el viento.

A las ocho menos veinte, mientras servía la salsa en los platos, oyó el ruido de una llave en la cerradura, seguida de un golpe metálico.

-Espera –gritó, corriendo hacia el vestíbulo.

Después de un leve forcejeo, quito la cadena y abrió la puerta.

-Lo siento, olvide que había echado la cadena.

Estaba lloviendo con fuerza y, aunque el aparcamiento no estaba lejos, Jacob estaba empapado. Entró sin decir palabra y se quito la chaqueta. Luego, se fue al aseo y se secó y peinó el pelo, mientras Bella esperaba en el vestíbulo.

-Jacob, tengo que hablar contigo y explicártelo.

Él la siguió en silencio a la salita. Se quedó de pie cuando ella se sentó en el sofá.

-¿Bebemos algo antes de cenar? –sugirió ella, sabiendo lo que le esperaba.

-Si tú quieres… -fue al aparador y sirvió dos copas de jerez.

Ella tomó nerviosa un sorbo, que acabó siendo un trago.

-¿No vas a sentarte?

-Sera mejor que vayas directa al grano –dijo él con voz tirante-. ¿He de suponer que has decidido volver con él?

-¡No! –exclamó ella-. ¡No! Te dije que nunca volvería con él.

-No fue esa la impresión que tuve en el restaurante.

Ella tragó saliva. Convencerlo iba a ser tan difícil como se había temido

**Perdon por no haber subido antes el capitulo, **

**he estado muy ocupada...Se que no es excusa pero...Lo siento.**

**Bellezarob.**


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Te equivocas –le dijo ella de todo corazón-. Sé que así debió de parecer, pero Edward lo preparó todo para hacerte pensar eso.

Al ver en la expresión que Jacob no la creía, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Entonces él se sentó junto a ella y le tomó la mano.

-Tal vez deberías contarme toda la historia. ¿Por qué fuiste a encontrarte con él?

-Yo no fui. Vino él aquí.

-¿Sabía dónde estabas viviendo?

-El primer día, en el parque, le dije que estaba viviendo contigo.

-¿Pero le diste la dirección?

-Él ya la sabía. Sus detectives lo averiguaron.

-¿Cómo sabía que estarías en casa?

-Dijo que había estado en la galería. Supongo que Leah debió decírselo.

-Demonios… -murmuró Jacob. Le dio un apretón en la mano-. Debió de ser un golpe muy duro de verlo aparecer aquí.

-Lo fue.

-¿Por qué lo dejaste pasar?

-Me pilló por sorpresa y entró antes de que me diera cuenta –la voz le tembló-. Le pregunte que quería, y respondió que había venido para invitarme a comer. Al principio me negué, pero luego pensé que sería mejor estar en un sitio público que a solas con él. Lo que no supuse fue que me llevaría al restaurante donde estabas tú.

-¿Cómo sabía dónde estaba yo? La única persona que lo sabía era Embry Bish, quien fue quien hizo la reserva.

-Embry Bish, si es que ese es su verdadero nombre, estaba contratado por Edward. Todo estaba cuidadosamente planeado. Por eso me besó y me llamo «cariño». Quería hacerte pensar lo peor.

-¿Lo que me has contado es verdad? –le preguntó mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Si.

-¿Y no quieres volver con él?

-No podría soportarlo.

-¿Qué hay de nosotros? –dijo en tensión-. ¿Has cambiado de idea sobre nuestro matrimonio?

-No. Aun quiero casarme contigo, si tú sigues queriendo –dijo indecisa.

La respuesta de Jacob fue abrazarla tan fuertemente como si no quisiera soltarla nunca.

Era tan agradable estar protegida entre sus brazos, que se olvidó de todo hasta que le llegó un olor a quemado procedente del horno.

-¡Oh, cielos! –exclamó soltándose-. He olvidado la cena.

-No te preocupes –dijo él siguiéndola a la cocina-. Si se ha quemado, cenaremos fuera. Hay mucho que celebrar.

-Creo que no se ha llegado a quemar. Prueba y dime que te parece –le tendió una cucharada con salsa.

- Mmm… demasiado buena para desaprovecharla. Saldremos otro día.

Comieron en silencio, hasta que Bella recordó los planes se Jacob.

-¿Ha ido todo bien esta tarde? –le preguntó, esperanzada.

-Muy bien. Te lo tendría que haber contado antes, pero teníamos que solucionar lo nuestro.

-Cuéntamelo ahora.

-Hace una semana recibí una llamada, ofreciéndome un Roisser.

-¿Un Roisser?

-No podía creérmelo. El vendedor, un tal señor Smith, insistió en mantener el secreto, por lo que traerá el cuadro cuando la galería este cerrada.

-¿Y?

-Estoy seguro de que es auténtico.

-¿Estaba firmado?

-Solo con una R alargada, pero así firmaba Roisser sus obras.

-¿Qué cuadro es?

-_Footprints._

Bella tragó saliva. _Footprints_ era una de sus obras maestras.

-Creía que llegó a los Estados Unidos en 1970, y que desapareció en la colección privada de la familia Jefferson.

-Y así fue, pero este año fue comprada a un tal señor Otis Jefferson, en Nueva York.

-¿Y por qué tiene que mantenerse en secreto la operación?

-El joven que quería venderla la había heredado de su padrino en Kent. No estaba especialmente interesado en las propiedades familiares, y menos aún el Roisser. Como necesitaba el dinero urgentemente, tenía que venderla por un precio muy inferior al estimado, y mantenerlo todo en secreto.

-Pero una operación de ese tipo… ¿no creara muchos problemas?

-Si –admitió Jacob-. Aparte de que no es fácil reunir una gran cantidad de dinero en mano, el cuadro tiene que entregarse de la forma más discreta posible.

-Pero tú nunca has aprobado ese tipo de operaciones –dijo ella gravemente-. Y hay que pensar en la reputación de la galería.

-Sí, lo sé.

Bella se puso tensa. Si Jacob estaba dispuesto a afrontar un riesgo semejante, era porque tenía graves problemas económicos.

-Se lo que estás pensando –dijo él-. Puede parecer una auténtica locura. Pero no estoy perjudicando a nadie, y puede ser la solución a mis problemas.

-¿No te parece demasiado arriesgado? –protestó ella-. ¿Y si todo se descubre?

-Eso no es probable. El señor Smith no se ira de la lengua y… ¿puedo confiar en ti?

-Pues claro que puedes.

-Esta es mi chica –dijo él palmeándole la mano.

-Pero si tienes problemas económicos, ¿Cómo podrás reunir esa cantidad de dinero para comprar el cuadro?

-Ya lo he resuelto. He conseguido un préstamo a corto plazo usando el negocio como garantía.

-¿Estas completamente seguro de que el cuadro es auténtico? ¿Y si es una estafa?

-Apostaría mi vida a que es auténtico. Otis Jefferson me dijo que el año pasado vendió _Footprints_ a un coleccionista, del que no quiso darme el nombre.

-Pero supón que ese señor Smith te enseña el cuadro y luego…

-Mi querida niña –dijo Jacob con voz sosegada-. ¿Me tomas por tonto? Sé muy bien que podrían darle el cambiazo en el último momento, por eso el cuadro ha permanecido en nuestra cámara acorazada desde la primera noche.

-¿Y ya tienes un comprador? –preguntó ella, jugando su última carta.

-De no tenerlo, no habría afrontado el riesgo. Es un coleccionista privado llamado Anderson. Tranquila, cariño. Todo ha sido llevado con suma precaución. Esta noche entregare el cuadro y recuperaré el dinero, más un cuantioso beneficio. Empezaremos nuestra vida de casados de la mejor manera posible.

Ella sonrió, pensando en la felicidad de Jacob, pero seguía albergando dudas. Aunque si la transacción ya se había realizado, ¿Qué podía salir mal?

Después de cenar, Jacob la ayudo a fregar los platos y encendieron la chimenea.

Pasaron el resto de la velada en agradable compañía, pero cuando llego la hora de irse a la cama Bella empezó a preocuparse. ¿Y si Jacob insistía en acostarse con ella?

No tendrá más remedio que aceptar, aunque fuera a desgana. Deseó esperanzada que cuando estuvieran casados y Edward hubiera vuelto a América, todo iría bien.

-Nada me gustaría más en el mundo que llevarte a la cama –le dijo Jacob, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos-. Pero sé que estás pasando por una gran tensión, así que no te presionare –le dio un casto beso en la mejilla, y ella se lo devolvió, agradecida -. Buenas noches. Si mañana quieres seguir durmiendo, no te molestaré.

-No, he decidido ir a trabajar, como siempre.

-No dejes que lo ocurrido hoy pueda contigo. Puedes quedarte aquí y echar la cadena.

Bella recordó las últimas palabras de Edward. Según él, la próxima vez seria ella quien fuera a buscarlo.

-No, me iré a trabajar contigo. Al menos estaremos juntos.

Jacob pareció encantado.

Durante los tres días siguientes la vida pareció transcurrir en paz entre Jacob y ella. Cada mañana iban juntos a la galería y por la tarde volvían a casa a cenar. Luego, pasaban una tranquila velada, y cuando llegaba el momento de irse a la cama se despedían con un beso en la mejilla o en la frente.

Pero a pesar de la aparente normalidad, Bella se sentía intranquila.

Aunque no había ni rastro de Edward, no podía dejar de pensar en él y en cuál sería su próximo movimiento. El miedo a lo que pudiera estar planeando se cernía como una amenazadora sombra durante el día, y la asaltaba en mitad de la noche.

Lo peor era ocultárselo a Jacob, quien parecía estar muy feliz, con sus deudas resueltas y con la creencia de que Edward había abandonado.

Pero ella no le había contado toda la verdad, y conocía a Edward mucho mejor que él.

A medida que se aproximaba la boda aumento su ansiedad, y no hacía más que repetirse que todo se solucionaría en cuanto estuviese en su luna de miel.

Jacob había insistido en cerrar la galería, para que Leah pudiera asistir a la ceremonia. Sabiendo que Leah estaba enamorada de su jefe, Bella no creyó que aceptase la invitación, pero la mujer ocultó sus sentimientos bajo una amplia sonrisa y se mostró encantada con la boda.

Después de la boda tenían previsto volar hacia Paris.

-Cuatro días en los campos Elíseos le bastarán a mi mujer para hacer todas las compras necesarias –comentó Jacob sentándose en la mesa de Bella. Al ver la sombría expresión de su rostro le apretó la mano-. ¿No va siendo hora de que dejes de preocuparte por Cullen? Si estuviera planeando algo ya lo habrá intentado. Seguro que ha vuelto a casa, pero me asegurare ahora mismo. Tengo el número de su hotel –se fue a su despacho y volvió casi enseguida, sonriendo de satisfacción-. Tal y como yo pensaba, salió para los Estados Unidos el miércoles por la mañana.

-¿Se ha ido?

-eso me ha asegurado el recepcionista del hotel. Bella se sintió aliviada, pero al mismo tiempo extrañada de que Edward se hubiera rendido tan fácilmente.

Al día siguiente, sábado, había mucho trabajo, pero Jacob insistió en que Bella se tomase el día libre para hacer las compras necesarias.

-Ve a elegir un bonito vestido y quédate a comer en Harrods.

Ella obedeció pero, tras dejar sus compras en casa, tomo un taxi de vuelta a la galería. Allí se sorprendió al ver que Jacob había salido.

-Ha dicho que era algo importante y que volvería lo antes posible –le explicó Leah.

No volvió hasta mucho después. Parecía estar muy agobiado.

-Me temo que tengo que salir de nuevo –le dijo Bella-. ¿Te importa cerrar por mi e irte sola a casa?

-Claro. ¿Va todo bien?

-Ha surgido algo importante. Tengo que ir a Sussex.

-¿Quieres que te prepare la cena?

-No volveré para cenar –dijo él intentando esbozar una sonrisa-. No sé a qué hora regresaré, así que no me esperes levantada.

Cuando se quedó sola Bella frunció el ceño, preguntándose que podría haber preocupado tanto a Jacob. Intentó convencerse de que se trataba de algo rutinario, pero no pudo reprimir un mal presagio.

Después de sacar un juego de llaves del escritorio, bajo a comprobar que no quedara ningún visitante en la galería. Bree, la joven estudiante de arte que iba los sábados para ayudar, también se había marchado, por lo que solo quedaba Leah.

-Jacob parecía muy inquieto cuando regresó, y se comportaba de un modo extraño.

-¿En qué sentido? –le preguntó Bella.

-Un hombre que acababa de comprar un Jules Pesaro quería preguntarle su opinión sobre un marco, pero por lo visto no le hizo caso. Es muy raro en que Jacob se comporte así con un cliente…

-A mí solo me dijo que había surgido algo urgente y que si podía cerrar la galería por él.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –le preguntó Leah.

-No, gracias. Puedes irte ya, si quieres.

Mientras Leah recogía su abrigo sonó el teléfono.

-Galería Jacob Black… Si… Si, aún sigue aquí –se lo tendió a Bella-. Es para ti.

-¿Diga?

-Mañana voy a regresar a Nueva York –dijo la voz de Edward, sin ningún preámbulo-, y quiero que vengas conmigo.

Al ver que se quedaba pálida, Leah le acercó una silla. Bella se dejó caer en ella.

-Pensé que ya habías vuelto a casa.

-Y lo hice, pero ahora estoy de nuevo en la suite imperial del Kenelm Mayfair. Espero que me hagas compañía esta noche.

-Bien, en ese caso te llevaras una decepción –dijo ella con voz ronca.

-No lo creo –replico él, muy tranquilo-. Vendrás si tanto te importa Black.

Hubo un silencio que siguió a la amenaza.

-¿Qué… que has dicho? –balbuceó ella.

-Ya me has oído. Y no olvides que te quiero aquí esta noche. Enviare un coche a buscarte, así que apunta el número y llámame cuando estés lista.

Como un autómata, Bella agarro un bolígrafo y anoto el número que él le dio.

-A propósito, trae solo lo imprescindible. Puedes comprar el resto en Nueva york.

Después de colgar Bella se quedó mirando los números escritos en el papel.

-¿Estas bien? –le preguntó Leah-. Te has quedado blanca.

-Sí, estoy bien –mintió ella-. Pensaba que había vuelto a casa.

-era el hombre que estuvo aquí un par de veces la semana pasada, ¿verdad? Edward Cullen. Además de ser atractivo, su voz es muy especial. La última vez que vino tú no estabas. Jacob lo hizo pasar a su despacho, y aunque no llegaron a gritar, creo que tuvieron una fuerte discusión –Bella no dijo nada-. Es guapísimo y tiene unos ojos… pero imagino que puede ser temible.

-Sí, lo es.

-Bueno si no hay nada que pueda hacer, será mejor que me vaya –dijo Leah al ver que Bella no quería entrar en detalles-. Te veré el lunes en la iglesia.

-Amas a Jacob, ¿verdad? –le preguntó Bella siguiendo un impulso.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –Leah se puso colorada.

-Lo amas, ¿verdad? –insistió ella.

-Si –reconoció Leah-. Pero no pienses ni por un segundo que…

-No estoy celosa –se apresuró a negar Bella-. Solo te pregunto porque puede que él necesite tu apoyo.

-¿Mi apoyo?

-Y si es así, me gustaría que lo tuviera.

Leah la miro fijamente con sus ojos color avellana. Finalmente asintió y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Bella la siguió y, tras conectar el sistema de alarma, tomó el camino de vuelta.

Después de dos días de tiempo inestable volvía a hacer calor y Bella volvió a casa atravesando el parque.

Cuando llegó subió los paquetes de la compra al dormitorio y, sin mirar su contenido, los guardo en los cajones. Luego, tras cenar un poco se fue a la salita. Encendió la televisión, pero al cabo de unos segundos pensó que prefería el silencio.

A solas con sus pensamientos, paso la tarde vagando por la casa. A las nueve y media Jacob no había aparecido aun, y ella subió las escaleras completamente exhausta.

Se duchó y preparó la cama, dejando la puerta del dormitorio abierta para oír a Jacob.

Cuando se acostó estuvo dando vueltas bajo las sábanas, incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Intentó leer un libro, pero lo volvió a soltar en la primera página.

Eran casi las once cuando finalmente oyó abrirse la puerta de la calle. Se sentó en la cama, esperando que Jacob apareciera, pero al no verlo, se puso la bata y bajo las escaleras. La planta baja estaba a oscuras, a excepción de la cocina.

Jacob estaba sentado en una silla. Tenía los hombros hundidos y la cara entre las manos, y parecía haber envejecido.

Cuando la vio aparecer se enderezo un poco e intento recuperar la imagen de seguridad que lo caracterizaba. Llena de afecto y compasión, Bella se sentó a su lado y le tomó la mano. Estaba fría al tacto.

-¿Por qué no has subido a la cama?

-Quería tomar un poco de chocolate –hablaba con un tono de abatimiento y derrota.

-Calentaré la leche –dijo ella levantándose. Preparó dos tazas de cacao y volvió a sentarse. Él echó el azúcar lentamente, como si su vida dependiera de ello-. Sé que algo va mal –dijo ella fríamente-. ¿Por qué no me dices de que se trata?

-Él levantó la taza y la volvió a dejar, sin probarla.

-El Roisser que compré… es falso. Una brillante imitación, pero sin valor alguno. Conozco bien la obra de Roisser y hubiera jurado que era autentico.

-¿Cómo descubriste que no lo era? –preguntó ella con voz admirablemente tranquila.

-Anderson me llamo a la hora de comer, completamente frenético. Alguien le había convencido de que otro coleccionista tenía el _Footprints _verdadero. Un tal Sir Humphrey Post se lo compró a Otis Jefferson el año pasado.

-¿No puede estar equivocado? Preguntó Bella, sin mucha esperanza.

-Eso fue lo primero que pensé, así que hable con sir Humphrey y con Otis Jefferson, quien me confirmo lo que me temía. Por su parte, sin Humphrey se mostró muy cooperativo y me invitó a su casa, en Sussex, para que viera el cuadro por mí mismo. No había ninguna duda de que se trataba del auténtico.

-¿Y qué pasa con el señor Smith?

-Como podrás suponer, el número de teléfono que me dio en caso de que tuviera que contactar con él estaba en desuso.

-¿Y el hombre al que le vendiste el cuadro, Anderson?

-Todo se solucionaría si pudiera devolverle su dinero. Pero no puedo… y si no lo recibe para el lunes, ha amenazado con ir a la policía. Eso significa que perderé la galería y todo lo que poseo, y encima acabare en prisión.

Mientras escuchaba, Bella recordó las palabras de Edward: «Vendrás si tanto te importa Jacob».

-¿Cuánto dinero necesitas? –le preguntó, viéndolo todo con claridad.

Él le respondió una suma desorbitada y, sin pensarlo, ella fue hacia el teléfono.

-Estoy lista para irme –dijo cuándo Edward respondió.

-¿Cuánto necesita Black? –preguntó él sin dudarlo. Ella se lo dijo-. Max le llevara un cheque.

-¿Cuándo quieres que te lo devuelva?

-No quiero que me lo devuelva. Black podrá empezar de nuevo, a cambio de entregarme o que es mío.

Al volver a la cocina vio a Jacob igual que como lo había dejado. No parecía ni notar su ausencia.

Subió a vestirse y a preparar el equipaje. Solo metió lo esencial, como edward le había dicho. Al ver los paquetes sin abrir en los cajones, pensó con ironía que dejar atrás las cosas de la boda se estaba convirtiendo en costumbre.

Cuando volvió a bajar dejó la bolsa en el vestíbulo y fue a enfrentarse con lo más difícil de todo.

Le puso una mano a Jacob en el hombro y él levanto la mirada.

-Quiero hablar contigo.

-¿No puedes esperar a mañana? –masculló él.

-No, no puedo.

-No te preocupes… cancelaré la boda. No pretendo que ninguna mujer se case con un preso arruinado.

-No vas a ser un preso arruinado –dijo ella firmemente-. Edward te dará la cantidad que necesitas. Mañana podrás devolverle a Anderson hasta el último penique.

Jacob se quedó pensativo unos segundos, y sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Cuándo se lo has pedido?

-Hable con él hace unos minutos. Pero no se lo he pedido. Él lo ofreció.

-¿Cuándo quiere que se lo devuelva? –preguntó él con voz poco clara.

-No quiere que se lo devuelvas.

-¿Esa cantidad? Es imposible que no quiera.

-Tranquilo, puede permitírselo. Seguramente gaste más en obras de caridad.

-¿Por qué Cullen quiere ayudarme? No somos precisamente amigos…

Esa era la pregunta que Bella había estado temiendo.

**Aquí**** el otro capitulo, espero y les guste...**

**Últimos**** capítulos.**

**Bellezarob.**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

-¡No! –exclamo él-. Dijiste que nunca volverías con él, y no permitiré que te vendas para salvarme.

-No estoy haciendo nada semejante. Mira –añadió, sabiendo que tenía que convencerlo-. No es solo por dinero, pero…

-No quieres casarte con un hombre arruinado. No te culpo…

-Por favor, ¿quieres dejar de interrumpirme y escucharme? Aunque estuvieras en la cárcel sin un penique, me casaría contigo si te amase de verdad…

-Pero no me amas –dijo él, como si ya lo hubiera sabido.

-No lo suficiente –reconoció ella.

-Quizá me imaginaba que estaba viviendo en las nubes, pero no quería admitirlo.

-Quería amarte. Intente amarte…

-Cullen todavía te importa –dijo él con un suspiro-. ¿Verdad?

Si.

-Aunque intente negarlo, siempre lo he sabido. Quise convencerme de lo contrario, pero lo que vi en el restaurante fue dolorosamente obvio.

-Lo siento.

-Hemos estado a punto de casarnos.

-No habría sido un error –le aseguró ella-. Podría haber funcionado, pero no sería justo para ti. Te habría engañado. Te mereces una mujer que te amé con pasión; una mujer que sienta por ti lo que yo siento por Edward.

-¿Vas a volver con él?

-Si.

-Dijiste que no lo harías.

-Lo sé –dijo ella con un estremecimiento-. Pero no he podido evitarlo.

-De modo que cuando le dijiste que yo estaba en un apuro, te ofreció su ayuda a cambio de que volvieras con él, y fue entonces cuando aceptaste.

-No, te equivocas. Si vuelvo con él es porque quiero hacerlo.

-¿Me estás diciendo que lo tenías claro antes de conocer mis problemas?

-Si. Volvió a Londres y me llamó a la galería. Vuelve mañana a casa, y quiere que me vaya con él –vio que Jacob no estaba del todo convencido-. Si no me crees, pregúntaselo a Leah. Fue ella quien respondió a la llamada y reconoció su voz… -el sonido del timbre la interrumpió-. Debe de ser el chofer de Edward. Viene a traerte el cheque y a llevarme con él.

Corrió a abrir y encontró a Max en la puerta.

-El señor Cullen me dijo que le entregara esto y que la esperara- le dijo, entregándole un sobre blanco.

-Gracias. Si eres tan amable de llevar mi bolsa al coche, saldré en un minuto.

-Por supuesto, señorita.

Llevo el sobre a la cocina y se lo dio a Jacob. Al abrirlo y ver el cheque, su expresión se tornó de sobrecogimiento y de alivio.

-Cullen es muy generoso, o te valora muy alto. ¿Estas segura de que quieres hacerlo?

-Completamente.

-Antes de ponerte en peligro, estoy dispuesto a romper el cheque y asumir las consecuencias.

-Hazlo si quieres, pero volveré con Edward de todos modos. Sería una perdida innecesaria que tu orgullo no te permitiera quedártelo.

-El dinero no importa nada comparado con…

-Oh, claro que importa. Mira como nos ha salvado a ambos –le acaricio la mejilla-. Eres una de las mejores personas que he conocido, y me encantaría tenerte como amigo.

-Pero no como amante –había una nota de amargura en su voz.

-Lo impiden mis sentimientos hacia Edward. He intentado convencerme de que todo se arreglaría en cuanto estuviéramos casados. Pero nunca habría sido así, y todo sería por mi culpa. No había pasión.

-Lamento oír eso –dijo él esbozando una triste sonrisa.

-Serás un amante maravilloso para otra mujer… alguien como Leah, quien te ama apasionadamente –al ver la sorpresa en su rostro supo que no tenía ni idea. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor no decirle nada, pero a lo mejor sabiéndolo miraría a Leah con otros ojos-. Quizá ella sea tan amable para llevar las cosas que he comprado a alguna institución benéfica –se inclinó y lo besó en la frente-. Gracias por estar a mi lado cuando más lo necesitaba –se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Bella… -la llamó cuando estaba saliendo-. Si las cosas no funcionan quiero que sepas que seguiré aquí, aunque solo sea como amigo.

-Gracias –le sonrió y le lanzo un beso, antes de salir de la casa.

El trayecto fue lento, pero Bella apenas fue consiente. Mantuvo la mirada perdida en el vacío, como si no fuera capaz de sentir nada.

Cuando llegaron al Kenelm Mayfair, Max recogió la bolsa y la acompaño a la suite.

Edward abrió la puerta, vestido solo con una bata de seda.

-Gracias, Max –dijo tomando la bolsa y dándole una generosa propina-. Siento haberte hecho venir tan tarde. Buenas noches.

-Gracias, señor Cullen. Buenas noches… buenas noches, señorita.

Una vez dentro dejo la maleta en el suelo y observo a Bella. Estaba recién duchado y afeitado. Edward siempre se había preocupado de afeitarse por la noche. No quería hacerle daño a una piel delicada.

-Pareces destrozada. Será mejor que te vayas directo a la cama –la condujo a un dormitorio decorado en azul y gris-. Ahora que te he encontrado, te quiero en mi cama. Quiero hacerte el amor hasta que me supliques clemencia. Y entonces seguir haciéndotelo.

Un estremecimiento la recorrió. Ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás.

Si al menos se preocupara un poco por ella… pero lo único que quería era vengarse por haberlo abandonado.

Y no solo eso. De vuelta a los Estados Unidos tendría que soportar la humillación de ver cumplida la aspiración de Tanya.

-Déjame ayudarte –dijo él empezando a desnudarla. Cuando le desabrocho el sujetador ella se cruzó los brazos al pecho-. ¿Pasa algo?

-No he sacado mi camisón de la bolsa.

-No te hará falta. Aquí no hace frio, y ya te he visto desnuda antes.

Era como empezar una nueva relación de la que solo podía tener miedo. Pero aunque su mente estuviera preocupada, su cuerpo respondería sin duda a lo que iba a pasar…

-¿Por qué no te metes dentro?

La pregunta la sorprendió. Había estado esperando, inconscientemente, que la arrojase sobre la cama, como un conquistador victorioso.

Se acostó, reacia, y se tapó con el edredón.

Un momento después él se quitó la bata y, tras apagar la luz, se acostó a su lado. Cuando la tomó en sus brazos ella dejo escapar un suspiro de desesperación, pero todo lo que hizo Edward fue estrecharla contra su pecho y apoyarle la cabeza en su hombro.

Estaba tan desconcertada que le costó varios segundos darse cuenta de que Edward no iba a hacerle el amor. Y si lo hubiera pensado con calma, se habría percatado de que la había desnudado, no como un amante ansioso, sino como un padre desnudaba a una hija.

Era tan extraño volver a estar así, que al principio se mantuvo rígida, escuchando los latidos de su corazón contra su mejilla.

Entonces empezó a relajarse, poco a poco, y cuando estaba a punto de dormirse sintió que estar entre los brazos de Edward era como volver a casa después de un largo viaje.

Cuando despertó se quedó tumbada, escuchando medio dormida el murmullo de una ciudad que comenzaba un nuevo día.

A los pocos segundos fue consiente de la mano que le apretaba el pecho y del pulgar que le acariciaba el pezón. Abrió los ojos y vio el rostro de Edward a solo unos centímetros.

-Buenos días –la saludo con una sonrisa-. Eres la única mujer que conozco que esta hermosa al despertarse.

Él mismo tenía un aspecto magnifico. La piel bronceada, los ojos verdes resplandecientes… hasta la barba incipiente lo hacía parecer más sexy y masculino.

Ella podía sentir su respiración en los labios, cálida y dulce, y deseo que la besara.

Y como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos inclinó la cabeza y la besó en la boca. Y ella separó los labios para recibirlo.

Edward dejo escapar un gruñido de satisfacción y profundizo el beso, mientras con la mano empezaba a acariciarle todas las zonas erógenas de su cuerpo.

El corazón le latía con fuerza y la respiración se le aceleró, sintiendo su tacto en la estrecha cintura, la curva de sus caderas, su vientre liso, la suavidad de sus muslos…

Sintiendo la calidez de su respuesta, él dejo de besarla y hundió la cabeza entre sus pechos. Ella gimió de placer cuando él le pasó la lengua por un pezón, endureciéndolo al instante.

Pero, aunque le estaba dando un gran placer, Edward la mantuvo expectante, ignorando sus ruegos, sin concederle la culminación de su angustioso deseo.

Bella había imaginado que su mente se mantendría distante, pero cuando él se puso encima, todo su ser se perdió en la intensidad del orgasmo. Fue una explosión de placer tan poderosa que pensó que había muerto.

Finalmente, apoyo la cabeza en su hombro. No podía distinguir sus emociones, pero se sentía saciada y completa.

-Black nunca fue tu amante, ¿verdad? –le preguntó Edward.

Ella negó con la cabeza, incapaz de mentir.

-Pero en dos años y medio habrá habido otros.

-No.

-¿Nadie?

-Nadie.

Él soltó un suspiro de alivio y la abrazó con más fuerza.

-Mi propio dulce… -susurró. Ella estaba demasiado aturdida por el placer y no dijo nada-. ¿Por qué no ha habido nadie más?

Porque él era al único hombre al que quería…

-Eres joven y guapa –dijo él al no recibir respuesta-. ¿Por qué no has estado con nadie?

-La primera vez muerde, la segunda espanta –dijo ella, temerosa de que adivinara la respuesta.

-Haces que me sienta como el lobo feroz –dijo él, con un ligero todo de decepción.

Ella se quedó tumbada sobre él, sintiendo el calor de su respiración sobre sus cabellos, y pronto se quedó dormida una vez más.

Un beso suave la despertó. Abrió los ojos y vio a Edward sentado en la cama. Estaba recién duchado, afeitado y vestido. Olía a jabón y a colonia masculina.

-Siento despertarte, pero el desayuno llegara enseguida y deberíamos ir moviéndonos –le acarició la mejilla con un dedo-. Lo que es una pena, porque me encantaría pasar la mañana en la cama.

Al recordar lo que había pasado antes y como había suplicado por más, Bella se puso colorada. Se levantó de un salto y corrió al cuarto de baño, oyendo la risa de Edward.

¿Cómo había podido perder el control así?, se preguntó mientras se lavaba los dientes con innecesario vigor. Había sido débil y estúpida, sin resto de orgullo.

Pero, al fin y al cabo, así había sido siempre con Edward. Lo seguía amando y nunca había dejado de hacerlo.

A pesar del agua caliente de la ducha, seguía temblando. Aquel sentimiento la turbaba, por todo el poder que le daba a él sobre ella. Poder para hacerle daño…

Tal vez su única oportunidad seria convencerlo de que únicamente sentía por él una mera atracción física.

Estaba terminado de secarse cuando llamaron a la puerta del baño.

-Ya está aquí el desayuno –le dijo Edward.

-Enseguida salgo –respondió ella con la respiración entrecortada.

Corrió al dormitorio y se puso uno de esos vestidos confeccionados de seda que Edward tanto criticaba, pero no tenía otra cosa que trajes de ejecutiva.

Estaba a punto de recogerse la melena, pero recordó lo qué pasó la última vez y se la dejo suelta.

Edward la estaba esperando sentado junto a la ventana y al carrito con el desayuno. La ayudo a sentarse, con su cortesía habitual, y le sirvió zumo de naranja.

-¿Huevos y beicon?

-No, gracias. Solo café y tostada.

-Bueno, ¿Cómo se lo tomo Black? –le preguntó mientras ella untaba mantequilla-. Supongo que se opondría a la idea de que te vendieras.

-En efecto –dijo ella mordiéndose el labio-. Estuvo a punto de romper el cheque.

-Supongo que se lo impediste, o de otro modo no estarías aquí. Me sentí bastante aliviado al ver que anteponía sus intereses ante todo.

-No fue así –replicó ella-. No te atrevas a suponer cuando no sabes nada.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo fue? –preguntó él encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tuve que mentir. Le dije que quería volver contigo.

-¿Y él se lo creyó?

-Al principio, no. Estaba convencido que lo hacía por él.

-¿Cómo conseguiste convencerlo?

-Le dije que me habías llamado a la galería y que, al darme cuenta de que nuestro matrimonio sería un error, decidí volver contigo antes de saber que tenía problemas.

-Sigue sin parecer muy convincente.

-Y al final tuve que decirle que todavía te amaba.

-¿Y es así?

-Tienes que estar bromeando.

-Supongo que no importa mucho lo que sientas por mí, si al final has venido.

-créeme, si estoy aquí es porque no había otro modo de salvar a Jacob.

-¿No crees que fue culpa suya por ser tan imprudente?

-Jacob nunca es imprudente –dijo ella con firmeza frunció el ceño, claramente disgustado de que estuviera hablando bien de otro hombre.

-¿No consideras imprudente comprar algo sin tener la garantía de que sea auténtico? Después de todo, no es probable que viera el cuadro original, ya que durante treinta años formo parte de la colección de Otis Jefferson.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso? –le preguntó ella duramente-. Se suponía que la operación era llevada en secreto. Solo tres personas estaban involucradas: el vendedor, Jacob, y Anderson el hombre que compro la falsificación.

Edward pareció dudar antes de responder, pero sabía que ella estaba dispuesta a insistir.

-De acuerdo, te lo explicare –dijo fríamente-. Como ya sabes, he estado detrás de cuadros de tu madre. Concerté una cita con un hombre llamado Anderson, que ya me había conseguido material en el pasado. Me dijo que si estaba dispuesto a mantenerlo en secreto, _Footprints_ podría estar en venta. Por supuesto, estaba interesado, porque resulta que el propietario del cuadro, sir Humphrey, no solo es amigo mío, sino que también es tío de Esme. Se quedó en el ático al año pasado, cuando fue a Nueva York a comprar el cuadro. Nunca tuvo intención de venderlo, y cuando le mencione ese punto a Anderson se quedó as que preocupado, al saber que había pagado una fortuna por una falsificación –se quedó mirándola un momento-. Supongo que tú no lo has visto.

-No, no supe nada del asunto hasta anoche. Pero aunque lo hubiera visto no habría sabido que era falso. Jacob era el entendido y no lo advirtió.

-No te infravalores tanto. Aparte de un buen ojo tienes instinto para las pinturas.

-No importa. Aunque siempre he querido ver _Footprints_, solo he visto copias.

-Si sigues queriendo ver el original, sir Humphrey estará encantado de ensenártelo.

-Me encantaría, pero…

-Entonces hare una llamada y nos pasaremos por su casa de camino al aeropuerto.

Construida de piedra, con las paredes cubiertas de enredaderas, ventanas con parteluces y multitud de chimeneas, la casa de sir Humphrey era un lugar encantador.

Muchos años atrás había estado rodeado de polígonos industriales y residenciales. Además, estaba demasiado cerca del aeropuerto.

Sir Humphrey era un hombre de unos setenta años, de mediana estatura, con el pelo blanco y unos ojos azules con expresión atenta. Se parecía mucho a Esme, pensó Bella.

-Esperaba que os quedarais a comer –les dijo-, pero Edward me ha dicho que vuestro vuelo sale al mediodía. Así que, seguidme, por favor.

Los condujo a través del vestíbulo hacia una puerta maciza cerrada con llave. Al abrirla pasaron a una sala acorazada con aire acondicionado. Dentro había una serie de paredes alineadas, en las cuales estaban colgados los cuadros, cuidadosamente iluminados.

-¿Te gustaría echar un vistazo al resto de mi colección ya que estas aquí, querida? –le ofreció sir Humphrey a Bella.

-Por favor –era una proposición que no se podía rechazar.

Las pinturas eran de artistas famosos y desconocidos, pero todas de una calidad incuestionable. Era obvio que había reunido su colección con cuidado.

-Todas fueron escogidas siguiendo unos parámetros de gusto, más que como posibles inversiones –se volvió hacia Bella-. ¿Cuál es tú opinión profesional?

-Creo que el arte debe ser para disfrutar, pero, desde el punto financiero, todas estas supondrían beneficios.

Él asintió sonriendo.

-En cuanto a la que quieres ver, me temo que no ha sido colocada todavía en su lugar apropiado, así que no podrás verla en todo su esplendor –se acercó a un caballete y retiro la lona que lo cubría.

Al contemplar la pintura Bella supo inmediatamente por que había sido considerada como una de las obras maestras de Riosser.

Además de su impecable pincelada, la perspectiva provocaba el efecto de estar dentro del cuadro. Representaba una calle nevada entre casas con salientes de madera. Una mujer, vestida de negro riguroso, andaba con un niño de la mano. Sus pisadas contrastaban contra el suelo blanco, siguiéndolos a través de los desiguales adoquines.

Había algo oscuro, casi dramático en la pintura. En la esquina inferior derecha podía verse una R alargada.

-Es maravilloso –dijo ella con un suspiro.

-Sí, siempre lo he pensado –corroboró sir Humphrey. Me costó años convencer a Jefferson para que se deshiciera de él, y por nada del mundo quisiera perderlo de vista.

-Debemos irnos ya, cariño –interrumpió bruscamente Edward-. Gracias, Humphrey.

El anciano los acompaño a la puerta y le puso a Edward una mano en el hombro.

-No olvides invitarme a la boda.

-Descuida –le aseguró Edward. Al notar que Bella se ponía rígida le paso una mano por la cintura-. Te comunicaremos la fecha en cuanto la hayamos decidido, ¿verdad, cariño?

De modo que tenía intención de seguir con todo, igual que si nada hubiera pasado…

El camino hacia el aeropuerto lo hicieron en silencio. Bella vio que la pantalla divisoria entre el conductor y los pasajeros estaba bajada, por lo que no quiso decir nada. Pero Edward la miró y supo perfectamente en lo que estaba pensando.

Cuando llegaron, Max descargó el pequeño equipaje y recibió la última propina, antes de que los dos pasaran a una terminal especial. Pronto pasaron las formalidades necesarias y estuvieron acomodados en el jet de la compañía. Edward se excusó y fue a hablar con el piloto, mientras Bella o esperaba bebiendo zumo de frutas. No volvió hasta que el avión estuvo en el aire, seguido por una azafata que transportaba el carrito con el almuerzo.

Cuando se quedaron solos en la cabina de pasajeros Bella se volvió hacia Edward.

-¿Por qué le has dicho a sir Humphrey que vamos a casarnos?

-¿Querías mantenerlo en secreto?

-No pienso casarme contigo –dijo ella apretando los dientes.

-¿Ya vuelves a romper el trato?

-Nunca dijiste nada de casarnos.

-No creo que pensaras que mi intención era un simple romance. No. Quiero lo que siempre he querido, que es un matrimonio asentado en unas bases permanentes.

Hasta ese momento Bella había pensado que si la situación se volvía insoportable, siempre podría irse de nuevo. Pero si Edward pretendía establecer lo que ella siempre había considerado como una obligación…

-Cuando pague esa enorme cantidad de dinero esperaba recibir a cambio algo que valiese la pena –dijo él-. No solo te quiero en mi cama. También quiero una mujer y una familia.

Una familia… ¿Cómo podía darle hijos a Edward sabiendo que no la amaba?

-No creo que pueda soportarlo –dijo ella desesperada.

-¿Tan malo te parece? Una vez fuiste feliz conmigo.

-Eso fue cuando creía que… -iba a decir: «que me amabas», pero rectifico a tiempo-. ¿Estás pensando en un matrimonio de verdad?

-¿Hay matrimonios de mentira?

-No quiero casarme contigo –dijo cubriéndose la cara con las manos-. Ya es bastante malo volver a Nueva York y enfrentarme a una familia que me odia y a una mujer que disfruta con mi humillación.

Él le agarró las muñecas y le separó las manos de la cara.

-La familia no te odia. Estarán encantados de que regreses. Y en cuanto a Tanya… Thomas se divorció cuando ella se fugó con un productor de cine. Desde entonces es un hombre mucho más feliz.

Por un momento Bella se sintió aliviada, pero enseguida volvió a la realidad. Tanya ya no suponía una gran diferencia en la relación con Edward.

Se habían hecho demasiado daño. Y la familia no la odiaba, seguro que él sí.

Tal vez la culpara de la marcha de Tanya, lo que se habría evitado si ella no hubiera roto sus planes.

-Con Tanya o sin ella no podría soportar casarme contigo –grito ella soltándose-. No quiero estar atada a un hombre que traiciona a su propio hermanastro.

-Cuando lleguemos a casa espero que te mantengas esas acusaciones para ti misma –dijo Edward endureciendo la expresión-. Especialmente delante de Esme. Me niegó a preocuparla por segunda vez – añadió antes de que ella pudiera protestar.

Bella suspiro. Se sentía cansada y derrotada.

-¿cansada? –le preguntó él con voz más amable.

-Un poco.

-Anoche no dormiste mucho.

Ni ninguna otra, desde que Edward volvió a irrumpir en su vida, pensó ella.

-¿Te apetece echar una siesta? –sugirió él-. Unas horas de sueño te ayudaran a superar la diferencia de hora.

El avión estaba habilitado con un dormitorio en el que había una lujosa cama de matrimonio. A Bella se le acelero el corazón al pensar si Edward se acostaría con ella.

-Quiero decir dormir, nada más –dijo él, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento-. Tengo algunas cosas que arreglar.

Ella se ruborizo un poco, y se dijo a si misma que estaba aliviada. Pero en vez de alivio sentía una gran decepción.

**Aquí**** les dejo el capitulo.**

**Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en subirlo.**

**Ya casi termina la historia,**

**espero sus comentarios...**

**Bellezarob**


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

-Pareces decepcionada –le dijo, con los ojos brillantes-. Si es así, estoy abierto a sugerencias. Los negocios pueden esperar.

-No estoy decepcionada –respondió ella, preguntándose cómo podía leer su mente.

-Mi pequeña mentirosa –se acercó y le paso el pulgar por los labios-. Puede que no quieras casarte conmigo, pero me deseas.

No solo eso… a pesar de sus esfuerzos y preocupaciones, bella se moría por él, en todos los aspectos y no solo en el físico.

-Tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido –dijo él sustituyendo el pulgar por su boca. Deslizó una mano por su chaqueta de seda y la posó sobre su corazón-. No puedo ocultarlo… puedo sentir como late tu corazón desbocado y como tu respiración se acelera. Y si te tocó aquí… -el pezón se endureció al tacto-. Mmm… -murmuró, empezando a desabrocharle la blusa.

-No –dijo ella apartándole la mano-. Alguien puede entrar.

-No entraran sin llamar. Pero si te inquieta, podemos irnos a la cama –sabiendo que él estaba tan excitado como ella, Bella esperó que la llevara él mismo al dormitorio-. ¿O prefieres acostarte sola y dormir?

La pelota estaba en su tejado, pero ella no quería darle la satisfacción de verla claudicar ni suplicar.

-Sí, me iré a dormir –dijo con el tono más despectivo que pudo.

-adelante, pues.

Creyéndose vencedora, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio.

-Pero antes, para que puedas dormir bien… -le dijo él a sus espalda.

La había seguido en silencio y, antes de que pudiera suponer cuales eran sus intenciones, le dio la vuelta y la aprisionó contra la pared divisoria. Inmovilizándola con el peso de su cuerpo, le tocó un pecho con la mano, mientras con la otra le acariciaba el muslo e iba subiendo hasta su ropa interior.

-Por favor –suplicó ella.

Su respuesta fue una malévola sonrisa. Un segundo después le estaba lamiendo el pecho, mientras sus hábiles dedos hacían estragos en sus partes íntimas.

No se quedó satisfecho hasta que la tuvo temblando de deseo y placer. Entonces la soltó y, pasándole una mano bajo el codo, la hizo entrar en la habitación.

-Duerme bien y estarás fresca como una rosa cundo lleguemos a Nueva York.

Su voz era altanera e insoportablemente descarada.

-Eres un cerdo –le espetó ella intentando recomponerse la ropa.

-No esperaba esa ofensa –dijo él aparentando sentirse herido-. De hecho, si he aliviado tu frustración deberías agradecérmelo.

-¡Vete al infierno! –exclamó furiosa-. Solo quieres castigarme y humillarme. Eres un cruel y sádico…

-Si lo soy, es lo que tú has hecho de mi –apretó los labios, como si estuviera dolido.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Si? ¿Quién es? –preguntó Edward.

-¿Tiene un momento libre, señor Cullen?

-Salgo enseguida –le dio a Bella un beso rápido y fuerte, y salió.

Ella se quedó sentada en la cama. Tenía fuertes temblores y no paraba de pensar en las palabras de Edward. Parecía tan enfadado y resentido con ambos…

Después de varios minutos, hizo un esfuerzo por desnudarse y se metió a la cama. Se quedó dormida en cuanto toco la almohada, y no despertó hasta que edward volvió con una taza de té.

-Aterrizaremos en quince minutos –dijo con voz fría y distante.

En el aeropuerto JFK los estaba esperando el mismo chofer en la misma limosina. A Bella todo le pareció muy familias mientras conducían por Nueva York. La única diferencia con la vez anterior era el silencio en el coche. Edward estaba sentado con la mirada perdida y una expresión siniestra.

Cuando llegaron a la Torre Cullen, bella estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Al entrar los saludo el mismo guardia de seguridad.

-Buenas tardes, señor Cullen. Encantado de volver a verla, señorita Swan.

-Gracias, Sam –dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Edward la condujo al ascensor y los dos subieron en silencio, como dos desconocidos. Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo superior Edward abrió la puerta del que había sido el apartamento de bella y la hizo entrar.

-Supongo que hasta que lo resolvamos todo querrás quedarte aquí en vez de en el ático.

-S… si, gracias –tartamudeó ella.

El piso era amplio y soleado, tal como lo recordaba, y la recibió con una oleada de recuerdos que amenazaron con devorarla.

-Esme ha preguntado si podrías bajar a verla lo antes posible –le dijo Edward poniéndole la llave en la mano.

-claro –dijo ella tragando saliva.

-No tienes que preocuparte –le dijo con voz más amable-. No tendrás que verlos a todos. Alice se ha ido a Washington a pasar el fin de semana, y Thomas está de vacaciones con su nueva novia.

-bajare enseguida –dijo ella-. Pero… ¿Qué voy a decirle?

-¿Sobre qué?- preguntó él arqueando una ceja.

-Sobre mi marcha tan repentina.

-Me sorprende que te importe.

-Si no me importara tanto tu familia. Le habría contado lo que me dijo Tanya.

-Es una lástima que no lo hicieras. No era más que una sarta de mentiras –Bella se quedó desconcertada ante la sinceridad de Edward-. Me hubiera gustado que llevases esto.

Saco un anillo del bolsillo y se lo deslizó en su dedo anular.

-Quería dártelo antes, pero… -se encogió de hombros y dejo las palabras en el aire.

Al contemplar la sardónice, Bella sintió que estaba sonando. De modo que él había guardado el anillo todo ese tiempo…

Edward se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Parecía estar a punto de llorar.

-Por favor, Edward… ¿Por qué no bajas conmigo?

-Creo que tenéis que hablar las dos solas, mujer a mujer.

-Pero, no sé qué decirle… ¿Y si me pregunta por qué he vuelto contigo?

-Prueba con la verdad –esbozó una es más fuerte de lo que aparenta.

Ella lo vio alejarse y dudó. Pero entonces, molesta por ser una cobarde, se enderezo y bajo las escaleras.

Esme abrió la puerta. Se quedó mirándola unos segundos, y le tendió los brazos. Bella se refugió en ellos, sin poder contener las lágrimas.

-Lo siento –dijo cuándo se separaron.

-No tienes que sentir nada –respondió Esme con los ojos brillantes-. Quiero que veas a una persona –la hizo pasar a la salita-. Para que podáis hablar tranquilamente, esperaré en la cocina.

Tanya se levantó del sofá. Estaba tan guapa y elegante como siempre.

-No, no ha sido idea mía –le dijo a Bella, al ver su expresión de susto-. Tenía que estar en un rodaje temprano, pero mi ex suegra insistió en que viniera hasta aquí.

-debe de tener alguna razón –respondió Bella tan fría como pudo.

-Oh, desde luego. Quiere que te cuente la verdad acerca de lo que paso entre Edward y yo.

-Ya lo sé. Tuvisteis una relación que acabo antes de que te casaras con Thomas. Pero estabas tan celosa de que Edward fuera a casarse conmigo que me contaste un montón de mentiras.

-Y tú fuiste lo bastante tonta para creértelas –dijo Tanya con desprecio-. Yo en tu lugar no me hubiera rendido tan fácilmente, pero está claro que no lo quieres. Es una lástima que este tan obsesionado contigo. No te lo mereces –se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero se volvió antes de salir-. Si esa vieja cree que voy a arrastrarme y pedir perdón, está muy equivocada –un segundo más tarde cerró con un portazo.

Bella intento recuperarse del temblor de piernas, y entro en la cocina.

-Me parece haberla oído salir –dijo Esme, que estaba sirviendo el té-. Estas un poco pálida. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Muy bien –respondió ella intentando ser convincente. Se sentó y aceptó agradecida el té.

-Quizá no debería haberte hecho verla –reconoció Esme-. Pero como ha sido ella la causante de todo, pensé que era mejor que te contara la verdad ella misma.

-¿Cómo la convenciste para que viniera? ¿Fuiste tú?

-Sí, Edward no sabe nada, y seguramente se enfade cuando se entere. Era mi obligación hacer algo. Es mi hijo preferido, y ha sufrido tanto… -se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas-. Más que convencerla, tuve que obligarla a venir –sonrió al ver la cara de Bella-. Será mejor que te cuente la historia. Hace poco descubrí por casualidad que Tanya tenía una aventura con un productor de Hollywood, llamado Christian Gent. Había venido a Nueva York a buscar fondos para su nueva película, pero no conseguí nada. Entonces, cuando me entere que le había ofrecido a Tanya el papel principal, decidí intervenir. Le había hecho tanto daño a Thomas, que le ofrecí a Tanya una gran cantidad de dinero si se iba de Nueva York y aceptaba el divorcio. Gent también quería casarse con ella, por lo que acepto el trato sin dudarlo. Espero que haya sido lo mejor.

-Estoy segura de ello –respondió Bella-. Edward me dijo lo feliz que estaba Thomas desde que Tanya se fue –hizo una pequeña pausa-. ¿Vas a contarme como obligaste a Tanya a que viniera?

-Muy fácil –dijo Esme con una sonrisa maliciosa-. Lo había arreglado todo para entregarle el dinero en cuatro partes. Lo único que tuve que hacer fue amenazar con quedarme con el resto si no hacia lo que le pedía.

Bella se quedó impresionada por el arrojo de Esme, quien parecía toda dulzura.

-Y… ¿Cómo sabias que Tanya era la responsable de todos los problemas?

-No estuve segura hasta hace un par de días, cuando Edward vino a decirme que necesitaba hablar conmigo. Me contó todo lo que sabía, y yo reconocí que siempre había sospechado de Tanya. Se puso muy furioso… menos mal que Tanya estaba aquí, o no sé qué habría pasado –soltó un suspiro-. Ojala hubieras hablado conmigo antes de marcharte.

-Yo… temía que… -se le rasgó la voz.

-¿Temías que me creyera toda esa patraña? Oh, querida, conozco a Edward demasiado bien para creer que hiciera algo semejante con la mujer de Thomas –Bella puso mueca de dolor. La certeza de Esme era como una daga que se le clavaba en el corazón-. Aparte de eso – continuo diciendo Esme-, él te adora, y cuando Edward se enamora de una mujer, se entrega exclusivamente a esa mujer.

-Nada de eso habría pasado si hubiera confiado en él –susurró Bella.

-Tal vez todo pasó tan deprisa que no tuviste tiempo para conocerlo bien. Pero ahora… bueno, ahora tenéis toda una vida por delante –Bella puso una expresión de congoja-. Todo está bien, ¿verdad? Vuelves a llevar su anillo y… ¿todavía lo amas?

-Sí, todavía lo amo. Incluso cuando creía lo peor no deje de amarlo.

-Entonces, intenta decírselo.

-Es demasiado tarde. Él ya no me ama. Me odia por haberlo abandonado, y solo quiere vengarse.

-Le dolió mucho que no confiaras en él, pero estoy segura que te sigue amando –le dijo Esme-. De modo que ve y habla con él. No le digas nada de Tanya a menos que te veas obligada.

-No lo hare –prometió ella.

Las dos mujeres se abrazaron y Bella se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Cuando llego arriba estaba a punto de llorar, por lo que se metió en su apartamento. No podía enfrentarse a Edward hasta que no estuviera tranquila.

No era culpa de Tanya… era culpa suya, por haberle causado tanto dolor a Edward. Y ya era demasiado tarde.

Se dejó caer en el sofá y empezó a llorar, tan fuertemente que le dolía la garganta y le faltaba el aire.

-Por amor de Dios, no llores así –le dijo Edward con voz severa.

Sobresaltada, ella levanto el rostro y lo vio de pie en la puerta de la salita.

-La puerta estaba abierta, de modo que entré. Pero me iré enseguida si quieres.

Ella negó con la cabeza y él frunció el ceño.

-¿Esme…?

-No. Esme ha sido maravillosa –dijo ella sin parar de llorar.

Entonces él se sentó a su lado y l tomo en sus brazos. Le apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y le beso los cabellos, mientras la acariciaba igual que una niña.

-Lamento la forma que he tenido de tratarte… me he comportado como un cerdo.

La disculpa de Edward solo la hizo llorar más fuerte, y él dejo que se desahogara, susurrándole incomprensibles palabras de consuelo.

Cuando los sollozos dejaron paso al hipo, él saco un pañuelo y le seco las mejillas.

-Lo siento –dijo ella-. Debo de tener un aspecto horrible.

-Estas preciosa –dijo él mirándole la nariz rosada y los ojos hinchados. Ella intento reír y una última lagrima rodo por la mejilla. Él la atrapo con el pulgar y se la llevo a la boca-. No llores más. Todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó ella.

-No tendría que haberte hecho venir si no querías. Puedes irte a casa cuando quieras.

Era lo último que Bella esperaba a oír.

-No lo entiendo.

Él repitió sus palabras.

-¿Qué pasa con Jacob?

-Tranquila. No quiero que me devuelva el dinero.

No, hicimos un trato…

-No fue justo –admitió él con un suspiro.

-Fue más que justo. Fue muy generoso y yo estuve de acuerdo.

-Siendo la clase de mujer que eres no tenías otra opción. Pero no fue justo –ella lo miró con la boca abierta-. El señor Smith, un buen actor por cierto, trabajaba para mí…

-¿Tú le vendiste a Jacob una falsificación?

-No, yo le vendí el cuadro autentico.

En ese momento Bella recordó las palabras de sir Humphrey: «todavía no ha sido colocada en el lugar apropiado».

-¿Lo tomaste prestado de sir Humphrey?

-No exactamente. Lo hizo Esme. Y antes de que la culpes, tienes que saber que lo hizo con la esperanza de que eso nos uniera.

Pero no había sido así…

-No sé cómo lo conseguiste.

-Ese Anderson también trabajaba para mí. Se hizo pasar por un coleccionista sin escrúpulos y le comunicó a Black su interés por la obra de Roisser. En cuanto Black mordió el anzuelo, Anderson se puso en contacto con New finances, una de mis financieras, que le ofrecieron un préstamo inmediato. Yo cubrí el préstamo y Anderson le «compro» el cuadro a Black. Como estabas decidida a casarte con él, me vi obligado a actuar. Cuando Anderson fingió enfurecerse por la falsificación, Black se quedó aterrorizado y, tal y como yo esperaba, llamo a Jefferson y a sir Humphrey. Cuando este último lo invitó a contemplar el cuadro autentico, Black no se preocupó de mirar lo que él había considerado que era una copia. Cuando llego a casa de sir Humphrey, el cuadro original ya estaba allí para que él lo viera.

Bella se estremeció.

-¿Qué habrías hecho si yo no hubiera aceptado el trato?

-Le hubiera contado la verdad a Black. Pero estaba seguro de que aceptarías. Sin embargo, no puedo ver como sufres, así que te llevare a Londres cuando estés lista.

Si lo único que quería era vengarse, ¿por qué le preocupaba tanto su felicidad?, se preguntó Bella. Entonces recordó la certeza de Esme…

-No quiero volver a Londres.

-Bien, si quieres quedarte en Nueva York te comprare un apartamento y…

-Ya tengo un apartamento… aunque me gustaría más vivir en el ático.

-No tienes que quedarte conmigo solo porque hiciéramos un trato.

-No tengo obligación de quedarme contigo –admitió ella-. Pero quiero hacerlo.

-No soportaría verte desgraciada –dijo él negando con la cabeza/

-Fui desgraciada porque lo confundí todo. Por favor, Edward, te amo. Nunca he dejado de amarte y quiero casarme contigo.

-He estado pensando en eso hace un rato, y no funcionaria. El matrimonio debe basarse en la confianza además de en el amor.

-Siento no haber confiado en ti –dijo ella mordiéndose el labio-. Pero lo que me contó Tanya me pareció tan verosímil… Y ella era tan bonita… y yo tan…

-No era más que una bruja –dijo él-. Por desgracia, me llevó bastante tiempo darme cuenta. Cuando vi que su único interés era el dinero la deje, y ella se centró en Thomas. Intente avisarlo, pero estaba perdidamente enamorado y no me escucho. Al final no tuvimos más remedio que aceptarla, por el bien de la familia. Pero cuando Tanya vio una oportunidad para volver conmigo la aprovecho.

-No toda la culpa es suya –dijo Bella tristemente-. También es mía por creerle.

-¿Por qué la creíste?

-Supongo que porque no confiaba en ti lo suficiente, ni tampoco estaba segura de mi misma. Nadie me había amado jamás –Edward suavizó su expresión-. No podía creer que te fijaras en alguien tan insignificante como yo. Pensé que tu interés se debía a mis padres. Y aunque me enamore perdidamente de ti, me parecía imposible que tú te enamoraras de mí.

-Ya te amaba incluso antes de conocerte –interrumpió él.

-Eso es imposible –dijo ella con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Déjame enseñarte algo –le dijo tomándola de la mano.

La condujo al ático. En salita había colgado un cuadro que ella nunca había visto.

Se trataba de un retrato al óleo de una chica. Su larga melena rizada de color castaño le caía sobre los hombros. Estaba sentada en un taburete mirando a través de la ventana. Fuera, las gotas de lluvia resbalaban por el cristal como si fuesen lágrimas.

La joven, con un simple vestido rosa, estaba encorvada, y con una melancólica expresión inundaba su encantador rostro. La pintura emanaba una sensación de rechazo, de tristeza, de amarga soledad…pero también se adivinaba un sentimiento de esperanza, como si en cualquier momento aquel rostro fuera a iluminarse con una sonrisa ante la aparición de su amado.

-Vi por primera vez _Wednesday's Child_ hace tres años, en la exposición que preparé en la galería sobre la obra de tu madre. Me invitó a ir a su estudio para ver algunos cuadros que nunca se habían expuestos. _Wednesday's Child _estaba envuelto con arpillera, detrás de un montón de viejos lienzos. Lo descubrí de casualidad. Al verlo me quede maravillado, y no pude apartar de él la mirada. Me imagine que era yo la persona que la chica estaba esperando, la persona que sustituiría su tristeza por felicidad. Me costó mucho convencer a tu madre para que me dijera quien era la joven, y cuando quise comprarle la pintura se negó rotundamente. Creo que si estaba tan empeñada en conservar el cuadro en secreto, era por ser demasiado revelador, ya que mostraba su fracaso como madre. Al cabo de varias semanas accedió a hablarme de ti. Supe que no podría descansar hasta verte en persona. Y cuando te vi, me pareciste mucho más hermosa que en el cuadro, y me enamoré al instante.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Completamente.

-Esme cree que aún me amas.

-¿Ah, sí? –Pregunto secamente-. ¿Y qué crees tú?

-No lo sé –confesó ella.

-¿Qué tengo que decir o hacer para convencerte?

Ella se acercó a él y le apretó las manos contra su pecho.

-Dime que amas, dime que me quede, dime que me case contigo… y luego llévame a la cama.

-¿Estas segura de que es eso lo que quieres?

-Estoy segura.

Él le tomo las manos y se las llevó a los labios.

-Te amo… Quédate conmigo… Cásate conmigo… No me dejes nunca.

-No lo hare –prometió ella.

Él la levanto en sus brazos y la llevo a la cama. Hicieron el amor con más pasión que nunca, excitados por la certeza de un amor que no solo se sentía, sino que además se declaraba.

-¿Cómo has conseguido el cuadro? –le preguntó Bella, cuando saciaron temporalmente su apetito y ambos estuvieron abrazados-. Me dijiste que mi madre no quería desprenderse de él.

-Después de que te marcharas fui a ver a tus padres con la esperanza de que me ayudaran a encontrarte, pero no sabían nada. Dos días más tarde recibí el cuadro en el ático. Era un regalo de tu madre.

-De modo que ya lo tenías cuando se lo pediste a Jacob. En otras palabras, solo lo mencionaste para desconcentrarme.

-¿Y tuve éxito? –le preguntó él besándole la oreja.

-Sí, me asustaste mucho con toda es historia de la venganza.

-Quería que volvieras, pero mi orgullo me impedía suplicártelo. Pensaba que cuando estuviéramos juntos de nuevo, podría decirte la verdad, lo mucho que te amo.

-Adelante –propuso ella.

-Ya te lo he dicho –dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

-No me importaría oírlo otra vez.

-Te amo más de lo que pueden decir las palabras, y te lo diré cada día durante el resto de nuestras vidas.

-Yo también te amo –respondió ella-. Y ahora tómame.

-Él la miró con sus encantadores ojos verdes y se echó a reír.

-Quizá lo haga…

**FIN**

**Solo queda un pequeño epilogo.**

**Espero les haya gustado como a mi...**

**Gracias a todas las dejaron sus comentarios **

**y a las lectoras fantasma, también.**

**Bellezarob.**


End file.
